


Marvel short fics

by CheezPleez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidents Happen, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce is really the only responsible adult, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, College Life, Domestic Avengers, Everyone needs to listen to bruce, Found Family, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, No Such Thing As Perfect, No one likes antivaxxers, Not Canon Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Laura Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, S.H.I.E.L.D. messed up a lot, Sickfic, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is a dork, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, anime appreciation, dont trust the fairies, farm life, good becomes great bad becomes worse, its all fun and games, roosters are mean motherfuckers, sorta merperson, super soldier does not mean invincible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: Short fics that seem pointless to post on their own.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Laura Barton & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. Its all fun and games

Training exercises were always tricky. He tried to make them valuable but fun. Today might have been a bit ambitious. The Team was spread out in the gym. On his signal they would go to their first target. Jarvis had shuffled the rooster and everyone had an order in which to fight until the alarm sounded then they switched. That said at any time multiple people could be after you.

It was absolute chaos but fun. Everyone was being challenged. Bruce monitored from the side lines the med kit ready just in case. The training was proving to be a challenge after the third alarm. Clint was trying to hit Tony meaning he could use real arrows this round. Tony flicked them off no problem. That's when they heard it. "Sonofabitch" Cap staggered back and slid down against the wall. Clint's heart was in his throat as Bruce rushed the field.

The arrow wasn't in all the way but it was in enough. Clint sheepishly walked over. "It's all fun and games, huh?" They all glared at him. "Right sorry not appropriate...sooooo um… is that gonna be permanent? Cuz we already have Fury wearing an eye patch. I think two people is just excessive." Bruce moved for the first aid kit. “Hold on Steve, let me get a look at it.” As he turned to get the kit he heard everyone panic. “God dammit Steve WHY!”

He turned to see the arrow now removed but Steve's eye dangling horrifically from the socket. “I could feel it healing and panicked. Didn't know what would happen.” He seemed to be going mostly on adrenaline at the moment. Tony was looking rather green as he headed towards the door. “I can’t Stay here. Jarvis call me if they need me.” They could hear the sound of him throwing up just outside the door. 

A few hours later and Steve was now sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his face. “Bruce do I really need to wear that thing?” He nodded “Yeah just for a few days a week at best. You nearly lost that eye between the arrow and rupturing it. It needs some time to heal. So what did we learn in today's training exercise?” Steve gave him a sheepish look. “It’s all fun and games until someone loses an eye.” Clint snorted soda out of his nose while Bruce crossed his arms. “NO. we learned to ALWAYS listen to ME the TRAINED doctor. I swear if I had known I would have to breeze through a med school certification to make sure that a handful of adults didn’t kill themselves with their own stupidity I would have laughed. Now it doesn’t seem as fun. I mean come on Steve you are old enough to know better.”

Steve looked up at him. “Am I really? If we discount the fact that I spent 70 years on ice I’m actually 27.” Tony practically choked on his coffee. Even Natasha looked completely lost. Clint sunk down onto the couch. “Your...how old?” He swallowed hard. “I’m...27.” Tony put his hands up. “Nope I’m counting the time in the ice I can't deal with him being that much younger than me. Nope Nope Nope.” Bruce smiled at him “Well I think you have forced Tony into a midlife crisis. All things considered though if I tell you to wait just trust me.” He nodded still holding the ice over his eye. Clint was still sitting next to him. “Holy shit you aren’t even 30.”


	2. The sneeze

It was his first cold season out of the ice. As the warmer months faded he watched as stuffy, runny noses and coughing fits were more common than a morning greeting. Just after Christmas it seemed like the entire team was passing around a cold. Steve shook his head as he watched Clint and Natasha mope on the couch. He brought over three cups of coffee and sat down in the chair. “I don’t know if you want to be this close Cap. I wouldn’t wish this cold on anyone.” He chuckled. “It takes a little more than a cold to get me sick. Serum does a pretty good job keeping me healthy.” Natasha glared at him. Even with a red nose and watery eyes she still looked threatening. “I’m just saying I have been near you two and Tony and I don’t even have so much as a sniffle.”

He wasn’t wrong. He had pretty much been helping to check in on everyone that had gotten the cold so far. He wondered if Thor had managed to get it as well or if he was immune. He had come back and forth for missions here and there but mostly spent his time in new mexico with Jane. Even Fury had not been immune and Agent Hill was currently filling in for him although she was not doing much better herself. Pepper Stayed at her apartment to prevent any possibility of getting sick from anyone in the tower. 

After a few weeks the cold had run its course and everything was back to normal. When breakfast rolled around Tony was surprised to see Steve absent from the table. He looked outside at the sunny skies and figured he got caught up in his run. It was the first day in weeks it wasn’t some degree of gross outside. By noon Jarvis had alerted them that Captain Rogers had only just now left his quarters. Bruce looked up. “You think he’s sick Jarvis?” Tony rolled his eyes. “According to Mr. perfect himself he can’t get sick.” Jarvis took that moment to interject. “While it is likely that the serum would lessen the effects of any illness my records indicate that the Captain did not receive his flu vaccination and the strains of colds and flus that exist today are vastly different from those he would have encountered seventy years ago. I would also not recommend gloating should he be ill as even a hindered super soldier is still a super soldier.” 

Tony had an almost evil smirk on his face. “Tony you heard Jarvis don't poke the bear.” He threw his arms up “Good thing I’m not poking a bear just Rogers.” He disappeared into the elevator leaving Bruce to wonder if he should follow for Steve’s sake or Tony’s. Tony found Steve sitting at the kitchen counter eating lunch. “Spangles! Where have you been hiding all day? We missed you at breakfast.” He shrugged. “I was taking care of some things, got an early start today.” He could see the bags under his eyes and the ache resonating from him almost made him feel bad,almost.

“You good? You look a bit run down.” He nodded and continued eating his lunch. “I’m fine.” He mumbled. “Jarvis is Rogers lying to me?” Jarvis quickly scanned over him. “It would appear that Captain Rogers temperature is slightly elevated from its normal range. His throat also seems to be irritated if my previous vocal scans are correct which they are. I suggest some bed rest.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m fine Jarvis. I told you guys I can’t get sick.” He finished eating and took care of his dishes. He then walked out nearly bumping into Bruce as he did so. 

“Well? What did you find out?” Tony crossed his arms. “He is so damn stubborn. Personally I think He’s getting a cold. He thinks he’s fine. Jarvis, show Banner the scans.” Jarvis produced a screen of information he gathered from the scan. Bruce looked over it. “Well if he is a bit feverish it’s probably the serum fighting off any illness. I say we leave him be. Jarvis can alert us if there are any symptoms to be concerned about right Jarvis?”  
“Of course Dr. Banner I would be happy to assist.” 

Steve got back into his room and sat in the chair. He didn’t remember feeling so tired in his life and he ached down to his bones.He found himself reaching for the blanket and draping it over himself. He was soon fast asleep in the chair. Jarvis woke him up to let him know that dinner was just about ready. He had half a mind to just go back to sleep but after Tony pestering him this morning he knew missing dinner would only make things worse. He got himself cleaned up and headed to dinner with everyone. He was surprised to see Clint and Natasha at the table. “You guys in town for a mission?”Natasha passed him a plate. “No it’s movie night remember? Tony’s favorite low effort team bonding time?” He had completely forgotten about it. 

“I actually forgot. I’ve been a bit busy today. What are we watching?” Tony shrugged. “I'm not sure. It won’t be a Christmas movie that's for sure. Barton I still haven’t forgiven you for showing him White Christmas.” Bruce fidgeted in his seat. “Well it’s my turn to pick and well…..I kinda wanted to watch ...i mean if it's ok with everyone..” Tony patted his back “Come on Banner spit it out.” He looked up at them. “I was hoping we could watch wizard of oz?” He clapped his hands together. “You heard the man Jarvis que it up.” 

They finished eating and filed over to the couch. Steve took the chair so he could put his feet up. Natasha was looking over at him. “You didn’t eat much, You good?” He nodded “had a late lunch I might grab some left overs later.” She looked over at Bruce who gave her a helpless shrug. Dorothy had barely made it to Oz when they all heard Steve snoring. “Hey Jarvis scan Rogers again.”   
“He seems to be about the same as earlier sir. If you like I can move the film to the actual movie room and we can leave the Captain to rest.” They all quietly left him after Clint pulled out a blanket and placed it over him. “I guess he can get sick at least a little.” 

Steve woke up in a dark room at about 12:30 and managed to drag himself back to his room and onto the couch. He woke up the next morning and went down to the kitchen to get a drink and go back to sleep. Bruce took one look at him and ushered him over to a chair. “Steve you are burning up, sit down. Clint, grab him some water.” He was too tired to protest and just did as he was directed. Bruce was about to check his throat when he heard a loud sneeze. They all stopped and looked over at Steve. “Ok I think I might have a cold” He croaked. Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t say another word. Clint helped him back to bed just as Fury called them with a job. It was decided that Clint, Nat, and Hulk could handle the issue and Tony was to keep an eye on Steve. 

“Why me? I am not a super soldier sitting service.” Fury stared him down. “Call it team building. There are some things you can’t just toss money at and make go away.” A while later Jarvis interrupted in the lab. “Sir, I believe Captain Rogers is in distress. He appears to be having a rather vivid nightmare. Perhaps you should check on him? I believe the fever is adding to the severity.” By the time he made it to Steve’s room he was awake and sitting in the chair bundled in a blanket but visibly shaking. “Rogers? You good?”He looked over. “I'm ...i'll be fine. Haven’t been sick like this since…..” He drifted off lost in a though he wasn’t about to share out loud. “Feeling any better?” he asked as he fixed him something to drink. He nodded “A little. I’m just exhausted. Forgot what it was like to be this sick. Last time I was like this Bucky…” He could See Steve struggling with whatever he was thinking. “You don’t have to explain anything to me but I am gonna tell you serum or not perhaps you should get a flu shot next year. Give Jarvis a holler if you need anything. I’ve got some more things to work on.” He made sure Steve was back on the couch. “Thanks Tony. I think I’m just going to go back to sleep.” He patted his arm. “Good plan you do that.” He left without a single I told you so. When he got down to the lab he sat in his chair. “Hey Jarvis, what can you tell me about Bucky?”


	3. Pizza night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it occurred to me that Pizza wasn't exactly a thing the way we have it today. It is 100% possible that Steve would have never had it before. Also I am glad we live in a society where pizza is accessible <3 pizza

It's still an adjustment waking up 70 years in the future and sometimes they forget that there are things Steve doesn't know, especially food. The team was hanging around the common area when Tony walked in and declared it was pizza night. Everyone seemed pretty happy with the decision. 

"Ok Cap what do you want?" He froze "I...don't know." Tony rolled his eyes. "What do you mean you don't know?" He was starting to feel embarrassed, something that was all too familiar these days. "I've never had pizza before." Clint got a grin on his face "well then the only reasonable decision is to get one of everything." 

Tony smiled "he's right, how else would you know?" Steve shook his head "its ok really I'm sure I can just eat whatever you normally get." It was too late. Tony already had Jarvis calling in an order of one of everything size large despite Steve's protests that it was wasteful. 

Roughly an hour later and god knows how much money the table and counter was filled with pizza boxes. Tony was surprisingly helpful in telling him what each one was. While he did that Nat had already fixed him a plate. She placed a piece on top of the pile and Clint cringed. "Really Nat? No one wants your communist pizza." Steve looked at the pizza "what's on it?" Tony wrinkled his nose "pineapple because Natasha is a communist, who has horrible taste in pizza"

He shrugged and sat down on the couch. "I'll try it just for you Natasha." She smiled and patted his shoulder "you have great taste comrad" he couldn't help but laugh. He liked when Natasha played with him she wasn't being mean like the others could be sometimes. He agreed that the hawiaan pizza was pretty good however he really liked the veggie pizza that Bruce offered him. 

After a few hours and some movies Tony surveyed the now empty pizza boxes. "Well I guess pizza is something you do like although i get the impression if someone told you to eat a car tire you might be too polite to say no." Steve gave a brief glare. "Jarvis what's the tally on how much pizza rogers ate?"   
"My surveillance shows that over the last several hours Captain Rogers has eaten 72 of the 96 slices of pizza." 

At this Steve could feel the blush on his cheeks and down the back of his neck. Had he really eaten that much? "No need to feel embarrassed Captain going by the information in your file and the habits you have kept at the tower, this is the first time since your arrival that you have obtained a more than sufficient number of calories required by your body's metabolism." Bruce looked at him. "How many calories do you require daily?" He shrugged "I don't really know. I know its a lot but no one ever told me. It's not like I was going to get it during the war so as long as I ate enough I was good." 

Bruce didn't seem to like that answer at all really, it looked like none of them did. "Jarvis do you happen to know how many calories the Captain SHOULD have daily?" He really didn't want anyone making a fuss but here they were. "Yes, based on Captain Rogers metabolism and regular fitness routine he requires roughly 6000-8000 calories per day." 

"Wow. Why didn't you tell us you were hungry?" He could tell Clint sounded concerned almost hurt that he didn't know. "It wasn't that big a deal. I had enough and that's what mattered really I'm ok." Clearly that wasn't ok "Jarvis, please set up some reminders for Capsicle. I don't want anyone in the tower to have any excuse to neglect personal care of any kind even if it means mandatory family dinner." Steve got up. "Tony you don't need to inconvenience everyone on my account we are all adults. I can handle myself just fine." He crossed his arms "Well part of my job is making sure my team is taken care of and that includes you so If I have to mother hen you about it I will." He expected more fuss but instead Steve smiled "Thank you Tony. Goodnight" he left for his room with a quick nod to everyone else.

When he got to his room he sat on the couch thinking about Tony's words. He had heard those words before, a long time ago. He never expected to hear them now or ever again. Maybe he did need a mother hen after all. "Captain, I hope I have not offended you this evening." He was slightly surprised to hear Jarvis address him without being prompted. "Oh, no Jarvis it's fine. I wasn't really aware I needed that much." 

"Sir has an odd habit of taking on people projects, it looks like you are his current project. I have already deterred him from grilling director Fury for what he considers negligence. He has quite a running list so far and you have barely been around a few months." Steve's curiosity was peaked "What do you mean Jarvis?"  
"Sir has made note that there are no medical provisions for you after the last few accidents. There is of course the calorie requirements which bring up concerns about other nutrition requirements that may not be properly addressed and the lack of a psychiatric evaluation and any offers of counseling that you may need in order to adjust to your new surroundings."

"Psych eval? Why would stark think I would need that I'm not crazy Jarvis." He couldn't   
afford to have a teammate question his mental   
health like that. "You misunderstand Captain. Psychological evaluations are a S.H.I.E.L.D. requirement but Director Fury seems to have exempt you from it. The evaluations help them get a better idea of the person that works for them and while it is used in cases to determine if one is an adequate candidate for a team it is standard practice for many jobs now. There is also the stress of your chronological displacement. Sir believes Fury created a dangerously sheltered environment for you to wake up in. I am inclined to agree. While we know he meant well the plan in itself was poor and insensitive to your intelligence." He agreed that Fury's idea of "easing" him in failed from the start. "I see well thank you Jarvis. I'm certain S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't really mean any harm. Much of the information about me was to be destroyed to keep it out of the wrong hands." He couldn't help the smile that stayed on his face even after he went to sleep. Despite his normal nightmares waking him up he felt less lonely knowing his team was making an effort to look out for him.


	4. snakes.....why did it have to be snakes

He wasn't proud of the moment especially because the whole team saw it. They were helping to clean up a park that had been destroyed during a mission. He was scooping compost into a bin when he came out with a handful of snake. He yelped and quickly dropped everything taking a few steps back.

"Cap? What is it?" Bruce walked over concerned until he saw the snake and of all things he reached down and picked it up. "Aw you got caught up in all this too huh?" Steve's stomach lurched as Bruce was pretty much baby talking to the reptile. He took another step back right into Tony. 

"Is our star spangled man afraid of snakes?" He shook his head. "Of course not I just don't want it to bite me. I don't know if it's poisonous or not." There was no getting it past Tony. "Sure Cap. Whatever you say. This guy is a rat snake and he is more afraid of you than you are of him." He took the snake from Bruce. "I'm NOT afraid of it."

"Here we go. Let's get everyone introduced. Steve, meet rat snake,Rat snake meet Steve. Now kiss." He moved the snake towards him. "No. No one needs to kiss anyone right now." The team was now gathered looking at the snake. Thor excitedly stepped forward. “I love snakes, may I see?” he was quickly playing with the snake and happily talking to it. Steve took this moment to slip away and get back to work leaving the team to goof off. He hoped they would just move past the incident no questions asked. He knew it wasn’t a completely irrational fear. Snakes bit and they were poisonous. He was being smart if anything.

Tony of course couldn’t leave well enough alone. When he knew how to tease someone he went for it especially if it was Steve. It was barely a week later when Steve went into his locker at the tower only to find a large snake curled up on his uniform. He quickly slammed the door shut and stepped back. He could now hear the howls of laughter from the other room. “Really Jarvis?”  
“I’m sorry Captain, Tony is able to override all protocols after all he did create me.”

He stepped out and grabbed Tony by the collar. “Get. It. Out. Now.” he said through clenched teeth. Clint looked nervous as he stepped away. “Something is wrong with your locker St. Patrick?”   
“You know St. Patrick didn’t really drive snakes from Ireland it was just a cover term for undesirables such as Pagans and...ok i'm gonna be quiet now” Bruce said as Steve shot him a look that could only mean trouble. He tossed Tony towards the door. “I’m asking once and only once, Deal with it or I DEAL with you.” Tony picked himself up and huffed “jeez, can’t take a joke. Come on Clint lets go get Millie and return her to the reptile room.”

Bruce stepped closer. “I’m sorry Steve, I didn't think they were seriously going to do that.” He put a hand up to stop him. “No no, it’s my fault. I should have handled the snake incident better.” Bruce’s shoulders sagged as Steve walked away from him. “Rats.” He stopped “What?”   
“Rat’s, Tony is afraid of rats, most rodents really. But rats are the biggest one. I have some in the lab and I have the access code for Tony’s room.” Steve smirked “Think you can help us our Jarvis?”   
“Turnabout is in fact fair play captain. I would be happy to dish out a healthy serving of what Tony has been serving to others.” He nodded and went with Bruce to get the rats. Tony didn’t know it but he started a war that Steve could win.


	5. appendix

Every mission lately he ended up someone's punching bag, most recently it was one accidental moment from the Hulk as he tried to reign him in. He knew exactly what was coming and he hated it. Howard had learned that the serum wasn’t as perfect as they had promised but the imperfections were far outweighed by the perfections. If he had too many incidents that resulted in abdominal injuries or too many run ins with toxins he would have a bout with his appendix. The first time it happened they learned by accident that if they let it do its thing and burst it would recover and that was far easier that removing it all together. They were concerned that its removal might ultimately hinder his ability to handle toxins in the long run. 

He knew when he sat down in his chair a flair was coming. He could feel the ache and the pressure building up. “Jarvis my room is on lock down until I say otherwise. No calls unless its an absolute emergency.”  
“Is there anything wrong Captain? I am sensing an elevated temperature and your vitals seem a bit irregular. I can send someone up.” He tried his best to make himself comfortable. “No Jarvis, this is something I can deal with. Just let the team know I need some personal time.”  
“If you say so Captain Rogers but I will be monitoring this for my personal records as a reference point should it occur again.”   
“Ok. Thanks for telling me Jarvis.”

He knew the drill by now. keep drinking water, have a trashcan nearby and take it easy. The last time it was over in about 24 hours. They could just tell people he had a stomach bug and no one would be the wiser. He would probably be at breakfast the next morning if anything. He woke up in the middle of the night and knew he was about to vomit based on the sour taste in his mouth. He moved to sit up only to see his had apparently already done so in his sleep right down his shirt. His side still ached and he could feel the fever. Despite wanting to just lie back down he forced himself up to get a clean blanket and a clean shirt.

He stood up and immediately the room spun and he went down. When he hit the floor he began to wretch faster than he could attempt to get up. He knew Jarvis was saying something but he couldn’t pay attention between getting sick and how much he was hurting. A few minutes later he felt a hand on his back. “Come on Steve, let’s get you off the floor. God you’re burning up. I didn’t think we came across toxins on that job.” Bruce led him to his bed and laid him down gently. “Can you tell me what’s happening?”

“A...a..appendix. Happened before….wasn’t this bad...Just gotta wait it out.” Bruce was gawking at him. “You what...this..this has happened before? What? What exactly has happened before?” Steve swallowed hard to fight back the bile in the back of his throat. “It burst before. It heals and then…..I’ll be ok. Serum takes care of it.”

“What!? No! That’s insane. We can’t even give you pain medicine. Why didn’t they just remove it? I’m calling medical we have to do something now.” He grabbed Bruce by the arm “No..can’t...serum needs it...just..gotta wait.” Bruce looked torn between trusting him and calling medical anyway. After a few minutes he pulled a chair up near the bed. “Well if that’s what you need to do you aren’t doing this alone. When has this happened?”

Steve laid his head back and closed his eyes. “Twice...during the war...last time was...the week after the chitauri...guess that blast to the side was more than I could really handle.” Bruce saw him bite down on his lip as he held back a yelp. “Ok, breath Steve I know it hurts but I need you to keep breathing.” He was concerned with the grey pallor of his skin. He currently felt cold to the touch. “Jarvis do a scan what are we looking at right now?” 

“It would appear Captain Rogers is currently experiencing the beginning stages of a rather aggressive appendicitis episode. After hearing the Captain mention his most recent incident and observing the data collected regarding his health status at that time this is much more severe. He may have a few more hours before it ruptures. It is my opinion that I.V. antibiotics should be administered before that occurs in order to alleviate any possible complications.” Bruce looked at Steve and weighed his options. “Jarvis I can't leave him alone and he doesn't want me to take him to medical. I don’t know what to do. He’s in pain and I’m freaking out a bit. Who’s available in the building?” 

There was a pause as Jarvis scanned to see who was available. “It would appear Agent Barton is currently in the building and happens to be awake. Should I call him?”   
“Uh.. yea.. Tell him to bring the emergency Kit with the antibiotics the big ones and bring them here.” A few minutes later Clint came in with the first aid kit. “Jarvis said you needed me what's going on?” He looked over Steve laying on the bed. “Jesus Christ what happened to him?” Bruce’s frown deepened. “Apparently he periodically gets appendicitis because of the way the serum works.” Clint cringed. “I went through that once and that was enough for me. Why not just take it out?” Bruce shook his head. “He says they didn't because they were worried if it would hinder the serum’s ability to handle toxins. For all we know he could be right. There is still so much we don't know about the appendix and how it works. The working theory is that it was useful when food sources and water sources were not quite as safe as they are now. It was a way for the body to cleanse things it couldn’t always handle.”

He was interrupted when Steve let out a sharp gasp and tried to turn towards the side of the bed. Clint quickly moved the can over to him and helped him sit to the side enough to safely vomit. “We gotta run some antibiotics. Super soldier or not I don’t think his body can handle septic shock. I’m hoping that except for the last time this happened the other two times someone was smart enough to give them to him.” After a few hours it became impossible for Steve to hide how miserable he was. Bruce was steadily running antibiotics and watching for any change while Clint was there to grab damp towels to help with the fever. Halfway through the day Tony barged in after he questioned where Bruce was.

“Why wasn't I invited to the party huh Spangles?” He saw Bruce and stopped. “Um...we have a medical team .... What the hell is this? He looks like shit.” Clint punched him in the arm. “Apparently this is a side effect of the serum. He asked me not to take him down to medical. All we have been able to do is keep an eye on him and ride it out as his body deals with it.” Tony scrubbed his hands over his face. “Jesus this gets better and better. I’m starting to think that serum is the worst idea humanity has had and that's including the atomic bomb. The man can’t get any pain relief, he can’t get anything to knock him out for surgery and now this. What the hell were they all thinking?” Bruce straightened up “They were thinking that the positives outweigh the few negative and many of them they found on the fly. That’s how experiments work Tony.” He sat down at the end of the bed. “Well this is why we should NEVER experiment on sentient beings, animals people hell i'm starting to feel bad for plants.” 

They had begun to squabble among themselves until Steve jerked forward fast and cried out “Shit.” He was panting and clutching his stomach and then completely limp on the bed. “Sir Captain Rogers vitals have all flat lined I have alerted medical they are sending a team up immediately. It is recommended that you attempt CPR in the meantime.” Before they could lay a hand on him Steve suddenly gasped and began to seize. “Shit, he’s going into shock. Tony,Clint, help me hold him.” 

Steve woke up in medical with Natasha sitting at the end of his bad glaring at him. “How are we supposed to trust you to lead us when you can't take care of yourself?” He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. “Seriously it's not 1945 anymore. Drop the stupid macho routine and tell US when you need help. What if that had happened on a mission? You could have died, you nearly did. Ok NOW you may speak.”

“I’m sorry. This has happened before, normally it runs its course bit faster and with no incident. I learned to deal with it that way. I didn’t want to inconvenience you guys. Jarvis now has all the information so he can point out symptoms.” Bruce had just walked in the room at that moment. “Oh no. There will not be a next time. That thing came out. When your body nearly kills you we can't play around with the SSR’s bullshit borderline inhumane hypothesis. That said this is off the books. We didn't want anyone getting word that you may or may not be more vulnerable to toxins and I don’t want you testing that theory. Just get some rest and take it easy. You are down for at least the week and we can make Jarvis lock you in here.” He smiled “That won’t be necessary Dr. Banner. I’m actually kinda tired.” Natasha patted his shoulder. “Good. If you are stable you can do movie night tomorrow. We are getting Thai.” Before he could say anything Bruce cut in “And you are on a pretty plain diet for the next few days so You will NOT be having Thai food.” He didn’t argue, he deserved that. He should have filled the team in and he knew he wasn’t done hearing about it.


	6. Adoption papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living at the tower wasn't 100% a Tony idea it was more like 30%

After Loki was secured there was not much for the team to do at the moment. Steve got up from the table and began to trudge home. Tony cleared his throat. "Rogers, you gotta come back this way tomorrow make it easy on yourself. Sleepover at my place. There's room enough we'll make it work. Banner's staying so is point break. Boris, Natasha what about you two?" The assassins merely shrugged. "Takin that as a yes. I will even let you have first pick of where you wanna bunk. Just can't have my bed." He was too tired to argue with Tony. "Great, cool. Let's go kids, time to go home."

The elevator opened at the penthouse suite one level below where Loki was smashed into the floor. He scanned the room and spotted a large sturdy recliner. If he had to guess it had never been touched. He shuffled over and dropped onto the chair. "Huh straight for the recliner. Guess it's a good thing I got that after all. Ok Banner I got an air mattress with your name on it. Thing one thing two you can have the couches. What about you he-man, air mattress or sleeping bag?" Thor smiled and took the sleeping bag opting to set it up out on the balcony. Everyone was settled and sleeping within an hour, even Tony.

Pepper quietly padded into the penthouse and was drawn to the recliner. She hadn't seen him up close yet. She crept over and quietly scanned the soldier. She paused on a rather nasty burn on his stomach and left hip. Before she could stop herself she carefully ran her fingers over the edges. The skin felt hot to the touch. She was startled by a hand quickly grabbing her wrist tightly.

The face she saw looking back at her was confused and frightened. "Ma'am?" She smiled back at him. "You're hurt." He let go of her wrist. "It will heal." She patted his shoulder. "I know I have seen your file. Still need to clean it and care for it. Come on." He looked around and got up following Pepper to the bathroom. 

"Can you take your shirt off?" He blushed. "I can't take care of that if your shirt's in the way. You take care of that, I'll be right back." She moved down the hall to her room and rummaged through the closet of lost and found clothes from Tony's parties. She managed to find a shirt and a pair of sweats that she hoped would fit him. She headed back to the bathroom and opened the door to see him standing in his boxer.

"Oh god I'm sorry Captain Rogers. I...brought some clothes….I hope they fit." A few minutes later he opened the door. He was still shirtless so the Pepper could take a look at the burn. "Jarvis,can you take a look at this for me?"  
"Certainly Ms.Potts just a moment." Steve looked nervously around the room. "Jarvis is the building's computer system. He handles a lot of different things here but he's also pretty useful for a quick wellness check. I'm Pepper by the way." She held her hand out for him. "Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you Ma'am."

"My scans indicate that there is an active chemical reaction occurring at the injury site. I recommend flushing the wound. A saline solution should do fine. Mix 4 cups of warm water with 2 cups of salt and pour over the affected area." She smiled. "Thank you jarvis. I will go get that real quick and be back to help you." She returned with a large mixing bowl full of water. "You might want to move your pants down so i don't get them wet." 

He nodded and did as she said. "Did S.H.I.E.L.D check you guys when you finished?"  
"They had their hands full with cleanup. No sense bothering them if we could waaaaalk-"  
Pepper had just poured the salt water on him as he angled over the tub. He let out a his as it stung. "Son of a bitch that stings. Oh….sorry ma'am. Pardon my language."  
"Not the worst I have heard. Trust me as Tony's acting C.E.O i have heard it all." He smiled as Pepper gently wrapped a bandage around him. He was immediately embarrassed when his stomach growled loudly.

"Sounds like we could both use some breakfast. I'll show you where the kitchen is."  
"Do you have the time ma'am?" Pepper glanced at her watch "5:45. It will probably be a while before the others are awake."   
"I should probably head back toward my apartment. I'll have enough time to get a run in before Fury needs us." She was about to protest when Jarvis cut in. "Captain it is ill advised for you to partake in any strenuous activities at this time due to your injuries. My sensors are detecting high levels of inflammation in your spine. You should take it easy as it were." 

Pepper stood up and gestured to the door. "Perfect. You can join me for breakfast." She led him down the hall to a small kitchen. "Jarvis, what's the best breakfast option?"  
"With regard to what Sir has on hand here and the chance others will partake pancakes and eggs would be a reasonable idea. Sir has turkey bacon available however I have already taken it upon myself to request some actual bacon be prepared and brought up along with a few other breakfast sides." She smiled and began to pull out bowls and ingredients. 

"Let me help ma'am I wouldn't feel right with you doing all the work." She smiled and set him to task cooking eggs and turkey bacon for Tony. As he finished it he swiped a piece to try it and immediately made a face. "I don't know what that is but I can tell you it is neither turkey or bacon." Pepper giggled "I tell Tony the same thing but he eats it so i guess that's something."  
"A guy like him couldn't just make something better himself?"   
"Please don't give him ideas. It's hard enough to get him to sleep as it is."

"So how did you end up in charge? I mean in my day not many Dames were corporate C.E.O's" Pepper crossed her arms and glared a moment. "Oh shit no I didn't mean it like that. It's just….god i'm screwing this up." Hee expression softened "They haven't brought you up to speed have they? How would you like it if we had a few private sessions to go through do's and don'ts. No one has to know. I wouldn't want you to say something untoward and get in trouble for it." He smiled and gave a nod. "I would appreciate that a lot ma'am." 

They talked over breakfast and as she watched Steve steady eat several plates of food she wondered what the last six month had been for him. She would put the bug in Tony's ear about getting him away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and possibly a more in depth physical. She had concerns about his health across the board.

When the team was breaking up later that morning she pulled Tony aside. "We need to talk." He frowned "I never like when people start with that. Is this about the nuke thing? I know it was stupid but het I'm here, its ok, we're ok." She smiled and pulled him close. "No it's about your team."   
"My team? What team?"  
"The Avengers. That team. I'm worried that S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't up to the task of caring for them. Already today I treated a chemical burn, I splinted an ankle and picked glass out of someone's back and shoulder. Each one had the same answer "they could walk away no sense bothering anyone" that's not healthy but it sure is convenient for S.H.I.E.L.D. if their soldiers rub some dirt on it and walk it off. Did you know they haven't done ANY culture training for Steve? He and I spoke today and he used words and phrases that would get him crucified in the media."

Tony let out a sigh "what would you have me do Pep? Invite them all to live here?"  
"Yes that's a splendid idea Tony. I can call in some contractors and designers and everyone can have their own floor. We have the space for it." He chuckled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't have a choice do I?" She shook her head. "Not at all. I can have things ready by the end of the week if I get your signature on these contracts."

He took the papers and signed and handed them back. "There's that and Pepper, have someone move that recliner to the common floor when it's done and get a second one for Rogers room. He seemed to like it enough." She nodded "will do Tony. Have fun with Fury."   
"Sure it will be a blast. Can't wait to tell him I just signed the adoption papers.


	7. The first movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper forces some team boding and they learn just how badly S.H.I.E.L.D. has mismanaged things

The team's first movie night was Peppers idea. Everyone had been in the building for a week and yet they only saw each other on jobs. It didn't help the team dynamic so she looked into team building ideas. She figured a movie would be simple. She pulled Steve aside when she caught him in the hallway.

"What can I do for you Ms. Potts?" She smiled "Please Steve call me Pepper. It's just the team has been living together a full week and I haven't seen you guys together outside of a mission once." He grabbed the back of his neck "I um… wasn't aware that was a requirement." Her expression softened. "It's not but from a leadership standpoint you need to forge a connection as a team. I want to organize a movie night with the team. All you have to do is show up. I'll tell the others." She got up and left him in the conference room. 

At the end of the week the team with exception of Thor was assembled in the common room. Steve was drawing in a sketchbook while Clint and Natasha played around with Tony's popcorn machine. Pepper smiled seeing that they had all showed up. Tony was even able to get Bruce to come. She cleared her throat to get the group's attention.

"Glad you all got the invite. I thought it would be nice to see everyone together on a more pleasant circumstance. I picked the movie tonight but maybe if we keep this up you will all get a night to pick." She sat back down and snuggled against Tony as Fantasia began to play. She noticed Steve look over with a small smile as he carefully moved his book.

They had just gotten finished with the centaur piece when she saw Steve looked confused. She paused the movie. "Steve what's wrong?" His brows were knitted together. "There were some centaurs missing. It's ok it's stupid maybe I'm confused." Tony was now looking at him. "No no I've read your file. You have an eidetic memory. You aren't confused." Clint shrugged "I didn't notice anything different. Same as the first time Nat and I saw it. Can you show us?" 

Steve had already begun sketching something out and a few minutes later held up the scenes that were missing. Pepper stared for a moment. "Steve….um...I think I know what the issue is." Even Natasha had a somewhat shocked expression on her face. "Have I...done something wrong?" Tony let out a deep breath but Bruce spoke up first. "No you didn't. When you saw this film it was ok to depict African Americans that way. It has since become not ok but you would have no way of knowing." Steve was now deep red as he got up from his chair. Clint surprisingly stopped him.

"Wait no. Please don't leave. None of us think you meant anything offensive by it. I mean you saw this in what 19…"  
"1940. I… I'm not racist I swear. I would never do something to hurt or demean someone." Pepper laid a hand on his shoulder "Of course not. Even now culture clash is still a thing that happens. The important thing is that you know the problem and you correct it. Why don't you guys finish the movie, I need to steal Tony for about ten minutes."

She dragged Tony out to the hall and into a conference room. "Do you see why I want the time for culture training with him? S.H.I.E.L.D. wants him to be their face and the media liaison for Avengers press conferences and they have NO idea how out of touch he is." Tony nodded "ok. I get it Pep. Are you done proving a point?" She let out a shaky breath "tonight wasn't about proving some point. It was supposed to be fun. I purposefully chose a movie Steve would have known and I knew you had seen it. So we could bridge the gap a little. Let's go back in there and try to Salvage this mess."

They returned to find Clint, Bruce, Natasha and Steve watching The Black Cauldron. Every few scenes they would turn it off and Tell Steve to draw something from the scenes they had seen. "What are we having a Disney movie marathon now?" Bruce shook his head "No. We decided to pick a different movie and this is one of my favorites." Pepper smiled and Sat back down. "Well somehow I'm not surprised this is one of your favorites Bruce. Anyone else want to share theirs? I can set up a few more movie nights in the schedule."

Tony rolled his eyes "Rocketeer clearly." Clint grinned "Frankley it's not a disney night if you aren't watching Robin Hood. That one's classic."  
"I like the rescuers." Tony looked over at Natasha and nodded "I could see that. Obviously we have seen Peppers favorite and Bruce's. What about you Cap? You got a favorite?"  
"Well there weren't that many Disney movies before ya know… I loved snow white. I took my Ma to see it before she passed and Dumbo...I…..well it doesn't matter. Those are my two favorites." Pepper smiled "ok Snow Whites on the list Dumbo is a maybe since it gets kinda touchy." 

They resumed Black Cauldron and continued the drawing challenge. Once the movie was done Steve stuck an illustration on the fridge that would be considered for theatrical poster art. As they cleaned up Pepper smiled and wrapped Tony in her arms. "Aren't you glad you signed those adoption papers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can actually find the unedited version of this on youtube if you want to see what is removed.


	8. Why Tony kinda likes magic........and steve doesnt

Apparently the new jewel collection on display at the art museum was a coveted item among the magic users of the universe and the prospect of defeating the avengers to claim it was a very inviting addition. Now that Loki had been cleared as a pawn of Thanos He was helping to protect the Jewels while they were on display. It came in handy to stop the first few beginner sorcerers who were out of their depth but Now was the real test as an ominous figure tore apart the city to claim the prize. 

“Tony, why is is everytime we have to deal with some interdimensional sorcerer you refuse to call in Strange AND you refuse to do anything to help other than yell at them?” Clint growled after yet another arrow was turned into a bird which flew away never to be seen again. Steve launched his shield at the sorcerer who of course turned to mist and avoided it. “I’m doing more than yelling Clint. It takes concentration to cast a spell so if the sorcerer can’t concentrate they can’t get a good shot. Simple as that.” There was a burst of light and Natasha was frozen in place inches from the sorcerer. 

“Tony, figure something else out. Does anyone have eyes on Loki or Thor?” Tony glanced around and saw both of them frozen in place. “Down there, frozen just like Widow.” Steve growled in frustration. “Probably took them out first as the biggest threat. Tony, give me the loudest distraction you can. Draw the sorcerer away from the museum steps at least 5 feet from that hotdog cart.”  
“Sure thing Cap but I don’t think they are gonna stop for a lunch break.”   
“NOISE NOW TONY! Clint, cover me till I can get to that utility building.”

He quickly slipped into the building and disappeared. “Tony tell me when you have the hostile in place.” He opened the access door to the sewer line and found his way to the manhole closest to the museum. “Ok Cap you got your opening, make it work.” He quickly pushed up on the manhole cover and sent it hurtling into the sorcerer who crumpled onto the ground underneath it. Suddenly Loki, Thor   
and Natasha were all free and headed over to round up the sorcerer. Steve stood triumphantly on the sorcerer. “Good thing New York still makes manhole covers from iron.” Loki froze and quickly pulled Thor and Natasha away as something hurtled past them and smashed into Steve pinning him to the ground. They heard a yelp as the shield flew past and the sorcerer disappeared. Steve staggered to his feet as everyone froze. Tony began to laugh followed by Clint. Loki was carefully moving towards him.

“What’s so funny?” Steve began to look around which seemed to make both of them hysterical. It was then that he spotted a nearby car mirror. “WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME?” He sat down on the ground and looked at himself. “I look like a furry.” Natasha couldn;t hold back the snort. “HOW do you know what that is?” Steve growled and then clamped his hands over his muzzle. Thor offered him a hand and smiled. “Fear not Captain, this is easy to remedy, one simply needs to find the dog that bit you. Loki and I have had our share of dealings with similar curses. It’s a good way to escape when one knows they are bested. Thankfully your use of the Iron has limited our search to Alfheim as they use what is considered fae magic in midgardian terms.” Loki wrinkled his nose at the mention of Alfheim. “Finding the companion will be like finding a needle in a haystack there. Dogs are such common companions. It would have been better if it were a cat or a bird.” 

Thor still smiled “I’m sure you are clever enough to draw them out brother. Come let us see what we can find. Captain we will return soon.” With that he and Loki disappeared leaving Steve to deal with the team. When they arrived back at the tower to debrief Bruce froze. “Ummmmm this is NOT what I meant when I suggested we get a dog.” Tony patted his back “Look at the bright side Brucie, This one walks himself and he’s house broken...you are housebroken right Cap?” He rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped. “Aw, guys you’re making him sad.” He turned his head and snapped at Clint with a growl. “Can we just get this over with so I can take a shower and forget today happened?”

As they sat trying to go over what had happened Natasha reached over and scratched behind his ear. He pulled away from her as she giggled. “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist.” Tony clapped his hands together “Ok well if we are all done here Banner wants to run some tests and get a look at Steve’s fursona.” Clint snorted into his coffee cup and Steve planted himself in the chair and crossed his arms. “NO. We don’t need to examine this any further.” Bruce shook his head “Actually we should. We need to know if this is more of a topical change or if this is more biological. There are so many foods you eat that would kill a dog.” Tony was now snickering “Are you telling me we can’t give Steve chocolate Bruce because that is hilarious.”  
“What? No I’m not…. Look I just want to make sure this is just physical. Please Steve just to ease my conscience.” He looked at Bruce and his ears and Tail drooped “Fine but Tony stays OUT.” 

Bruce gently took the scans he needed and showed Steve the results. “So it looks like you are pretty much ok. There is a little bit of chemical change in how your body is operating but you should be able to eat and drink what you normally do. I’m sure Loki and Thor will have you fixed in no time.” He nodded and Bruce instinctively patted his back which in turn caused his tail to wag. “Sorry...I um…” Bruce nodded “It’s fine. I’m sure you’ll get it under control.” 

By that evening it was clear that Steve was not going to be able to control it as he sat on the couch leaning on Natasha who was gently rubbing his back. Tony looked around the room “Is everyone just going to ignore the fact that Steve is pretty much blissed out from Nat giving him a good back scratch?” Clint shrugged “He wouldn’t settle down otherwise. He has no inhibitions and is horribly, pathetically touch starved. Honestly this might be a good thing for him. I don’t think he knows what to do with that much serotonin in his system. He’s as good as high.” Tony shook his head and sat down at the table to fix a sandwich before going back to his work. The minute he had the peanut butter open Steve sat up and looked at him. “Makin’ food?” He paused “Um...yea...You wan-”  
“YES.”   
“Ok um...sure...coming up.” 

Steve inhaled the peanut butter sandwich as his tail beat furiously against the chair. When he was dont he got up and hugged Tony “Thank you.” He then headed towards his room. Bruce had been watching from over his newspaper “I agree with Clint this might be good for him. He’s a lot more affectionate than I realized.” Clint nodded “At least he didn’t lick the plate.” Tony rolled his eyes “I’m grateful he didn’t eat the plate the way he scarfed that sandwich down.” It was then that Bruce placed his paper down and looked at them. “He has no inhibitions right now….he has no control….We gotta keep an eye on him around food.” Tony rolled his eyes “You said he was fine to eat whatever.” He nodded “yes but normal human not part dog Steve has self control and a hell of a lot or restraint. Steve right now seems to have the habits and affections of a labrador. Those dogs will eat till they are sick Tony.” 

Nat and Clint were already heading towards his floor. He had only been gone twenty minutes but that was plenty of time for trouble to occur. The kitchen in his apartment was littered with empty containers and boxes. They carefully looked around until they found a pile of blankets in the closet and a blond tail sticking out. “Aw jeez. I can’t imagine how sick he feels right now.” They heard a whimper from under the blankets. “Jarvis, tell Banner we’ll keep an eye on him.” Steve poked his head out from the blankets. “I messed up. I’m sorry.” Clint shook his head “No don’t need to be sorry. Are you feeling ok?” He could hear Steve stomach gurgling followed by an awful belch. He was then up and bolting for the bathroom.” As they watched him in the other room Nat sighed. “I was not sure what I was gonna do if he threw up on the floor.” Clint shrugged “Wouldn’t be the worst thing I had to clean up off the floor.” 

It took Thor and Loki three days to track down the sorcerer and its companion but they finally returned. In that time Steve had ended up jockeying between Clint and Bruce’s rooms because they were the only ones that could keep him from howling at night. He had also tore up one of Tony’s blankets after Tony told him not to use us and there was one literal pissing match that happened because Tony tried to challenge him on something that Steve clearly had a better handle on. Loki looked exhausted upon returning while Thor beamed sporting a few cuts and a black eye. “We found the beast. Loki should have the cure ready by this afternoon. They put up quite the fight but we were victorious. Where is the Captain?" 

They all looked around. "Ummm ok thats not good. Jarvis, where is he?"  
"He is with ms. Potts sir in the penthouse." Tony jumped up from his seat. "Jarvis I specifically said NO PETS in the penthouse." The team followed him and found Pepper sitting on the couch brushing Steves fur as he laid in her lap. "Did no one notice his fur was matted? Poor thing he was so miserable I even had to cut a few places. I swear. Thor were you able to get what you needed?" He nodded "we were successful."   
"Good. Bring it to me when it's ready. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish this." She ushered them all out and tended to Steve's grooming. When he finally left her he was back to normal and very embarrassed about his behavior for the last few days as Tony was sure to show him a clip show of his favorite moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was told Steves "fursona" reminded my beta reader of the cartoon Road rovers. Give it a search and see what you think


	9. Strike

Tony looked at the scans Jarvis pulled up and cringed. How? How was he still walking, smiling and pleasant. He hadn't believed Pepper when she told him about the first time. He figured she was just soft because of his big blue eyes and God like physique. Now months later he was seeing it and he was mad. He learned quickly that both Clint and Natasha would disappear to "lick their wounds" as it were but they at least showed it. They admitted it even if it took a bit of bugging. Bruce saw him watch Steve leave the conference room. "Tony? Everything good? You were staring at Steve a lot. I think you made him uncomfortable."

Tony snapped to attention "I think the team should try a yoga class." Bruce looked at him bewildered. "Ok...that came from nowhere…...why?" He snapped his fingers. "That's why." Bruce winced. "Tony….I don't think yoga will help that. I thought the suit did all the lifting, you can't keep wearing it if it does that to you." He shook his head. "Not me Brucie bear. That is a scan I just took of Rogers. I don't know how on earth he can keep playing the perfect little soldier with a straight face. Jarvis what's he doing now?" 

"Captain Rogers is currently in the gym." He rolled his eyes "of course he is. When did he last sleep?"   
"My scans show that Captain Rogers has been in constant motion for the last 32 hours." Bruce gaped at the screen as it flicked through footage of his return from D.C. He placed his bags on the floor, took a shower and headed to the gym. He hadn't stopped to sit down once. He shook his head. "He's not bending his back at all. I'll see what Nat knows about his last op with the strike team. You see if you can get Clint to help you drag the issue out of him." 

Bruce approached Natasha carefully. She sat her book down and smiled. "Bruce, what can I do for you?" She purred as he sat down. "Um what..what happened on Steve's last outing with strike?" She frowned "you know I can't bring work home with me honey." She loved seeing the blush in his cheeks when she called him anything but Bruce.He sighed "He's hurt Nat. Jarvis, show her the scans and info." She looked at the spark notes version. "I'll find out. Give me twenty minutes."

She came back in 15 and looked ready to kill. "Long story short his strike team is garbage. Steve fell from the transport as they tried to get in the air after his cover was blown. They left him. Of course they eventually came back but in the meantime he laid on the ground with a broken back until he could meet at the jump point THEN they picked him up." Bruce made no effort to hide his horror and disgust. "Jesus. I wish he would tell us when that shit happens."

Tony was watching Clint on the mat. He convinced Steve to help him with his kick boxing. Steve offered to hold the target and correct his form as needed. He stood stock still straight as a board as Clint kicked at him. He raised his hand to stop Clint who in that moment feigned ignorance as he sent his foot swinging around into Steve's back. He felt the brace the minute his foot connected and Steve gasped, crumpling to his knees. "Oh God Cap, I'm so sorry. Tony give me a hand."

They hauled him to his feet. "Clint what the hell?" Just then Natasha and Bruce had busted through the doors. "Jarvis just called us down here. What happened?" Clint looked on the verge of tears. "I didn't know. I'm sorry I'm sorry." Nat walked over. "Strike team, how long did they leave you?" He was silent. Tony looked at her. "Strike team did what?"

They laid Steve on his bed. Bruce had Jarvis scan his back some more. He let out a strained breath "They…. Did their ...job." Bruce's face darkened. "Is that what they call it?" He muttered as he looked at the scans. "I can see cracks in your bones Steve. Your SPINE is broken. Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I…" he muttered something and Clint snapped to attention. He knelt beside the bed and held Steve's hand. "Why on earth would you deserve this?" He could see the dampness in Steve's eyes "I let him fall" he choked out as a sob tore through him. "I promised to protect him and I let him fall. It's only fair that It happened to me." He was now struggling to breathe as Jarvis alerted them to crashing vitals. Tony called the medical team up and met Natasha in the hall. She was normally stone faced and composed but right now she looked almost sick.

"He fell out of the transport in Germany on a mission with strike. They left him and went back to the jump point to wait for him. I saw the paperwork. I think the adrenaline finally gave out." Dr. Cho stepped out shaking her head. "I hate S.H.I.E.L.D. so much. I pretty much had to give him elephant tranquilizers. His spine is fractured along with his pelvis and his shoulder blades. He has frostbite on his backside that even with his healing will take time. He's exhausted and suffering from hypothermia. What have they been doing to him? Every time I see him the marks of abuse on his body are worse. It's like they are trying to break him." Tony looked at her confused. "He doesn't scar. How does he look abused?"

Helen handed him the Stark pad. "His body may be able to stop outer scaring but look at his internal scans. His joints and muscles all bear marks from past injuries. There's no doubt in my mind Steve hurts constantly." Tony frowned "I think they do want to break him. I think someone up top realized the Steve Rogers in the history Books isn't the man they got. He's mouthy and snarky and he does not follow orders. He's the worst soldier I have ever met. Nat put the bug in Fury's ear, something stinks over there and it's not Barton's combat boots." 

The mission:

The team was compromised halfway to the S.H.I.E.L.D. lab. The terrorists they were hoping to catch by surprise opened fire on the transport. Rollins called for evac but they still had to defend themselves. Steve was doing his best to cover his team through the hole in the transport wall. The transport lurched and he skidded out quickly grabbing for the twisted metal still blocking shots with his shield. He could hear the jet coming and he looked towards Rumlow holding out his shield. Rumlow tossed the shield to the team but hesitated in grabbing his hand. The transport lurched again and he could almost swear he saw Rumlow smile as he fell.

It was his worst nightmare. The image that was seared into his mind. The universe was cruel to do this of all things to him. He now knew exactly how Bucky felt. What he went through. He fell for what seemed like forever and then hit the mountainside. When he opened his eyes again he couldn't move. It hurt to breath, it hurt just to lie there as the snow continued to fall. Soon he would be buried. He couldn't even cry out for help. 

He heard steps in the snow as someone walked over to him. "So now you know what hell I went through huh punk?" Bucky stood over him in a tattered uniform his skin paled but lips and eyes darkened by frostbite. He tried to beg his forgiveness. He could feel tears freezing as they ran down his face. He should have fought harder to look for Bucky. How long was he still alive after he fell. Hours? Days? His vision was fading as the cold began to take its toll. His limbs were freezing slowly as he lay helpless in the snow. No one knew where he was and soon enough no one would have a chance to find him

He wasn't sure how long it was but he woke up and was able to force himself to his feet. He walked to their drop point and waited until finally he heard the jet. Rollins looked like he had seen a ghost. "Jesus christ! Rogers!" Suddenly the team scrambled out of the jet and got him inside. No one spoke on the flight home until they debriefed then he was sent away. They dropped him in New York and life went on.

He woke up feeling warm for the first time in days. Tony was holding his hand talking to him. "Cap, we would never leave you like that. I swear I'm gonna make sure you are never left behind again. You didn't deserve this. Whatever…...whatever happened to Barnes...it's…. It's not your fault." Tony wiped his palm across his eyes. He looked up to see Steve's eyes open. 

"Cap...good...you're...you're awake. I was...they um...Bruce...he said talking to you...it would be good for you." He squeezed Tony's hand and smiled. "Thank you Tony. I'm glad you guys are my team." He drifted off again still holding his hand tight.

Widow was meeting with Fury in a safe house. Somewhere S.H.I.E.L.D. had no eyes and ears. "That job was an attempt on his life and I would stake everything on it. I saw the footage. Strike team went back for a body. They nearly shit themselves when they saw him waiting. Also how is it that they get ambushed and there are no casualties? The jet wasn't even damaged." Fury nodded "I think there's something rotten going on in our ranks. I want you to keep an eye on Rogers. I'm making you a permanent part of Strike." 

She nodded "understood. Do you think they will try again?" He shook his head and sighed. "It depends on how good Rogers is after this. If he remains oblivious to what's going on maybe not. We are gonna have to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. how do you feel about boats?"


	10. Expect the unexpected

Steve loved training with Natasha. He adored her. Her fluid movements and total control astounded him. It didn't hurt that she could take a hit. He appreciated her durability. What he didn't like was Natasha's idea of "preparedness training". She insisted he was not ready for the unexpected. She proved this by getting the drop on him any chance she could. 

One of the most memorable was just a few weeks ago. Steve was sitting at the computer trying to speak with Tony through a video call. He had an idea for a suit upgrade but was away on business so he asked Steve to draw out what he described. He could see Natasha walking up toward them. She reached past Steve as if to grab something from the cabinet over the desk but when she couldn't reach she simply climbed Steve.

"Just a moment Tony. Tasha? What are you doing?" It was then that it happened. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion as she perched on his shoulders and then wrapped her legs around his neck. Before Steve could do anything she hauled back with all her body weight and tore him back. His feet kicked out sending the computer toppling. He grappled a few minutes with her finally prying her off. 

"Cap? Steve? Talk to me Spangles, did our spy just go rogue?" He sat up catching his breath and sat the computer back up. "Natasha insists I'm not prepared for the unexpected. That was today's lesson apparently." Tony shook his head "I know some people that would pay top dollar to have that done to them." Steve was still straightening the desk. "Well I guess I will leave you to deal with all that. Thanks for letting me pick your brain and thanks for the sketches."

From that point on Steve was almost paranoid when Natasha wasn't in the room he became jumpy enough that Tony put his foot down and said no sneak attacks outside the training facilities. Steve was thankful for the intervention. It didn't however stop Natasha from teaching him in the gym. 

This particular day everyone was in the gym even Tony who was humoring Bruce and trying yoga with him. Clint was watching Steve and Natasha spar. It was one of his favorite things. He loved seeing the way she moved and it was a chance to see Steve enjoy himself. He barely had time to shout when Natasha swept her leg back into a mule kick right into Steve's groin. Steve went down instantly and everyone stopped.

"Did you just….." Nat looked over at Bruce "yup."   
"That's not good. You do know he has heightened sensory perception right?" She crossed her arms "No I didn't." He frowned as Steve remained curled on himself on the floor. "He feels things at an incredibly heightened level. Why would you even do that to him."

"I've been teaching him to not drop his guard. Now you're just making me feel rotten." Clint had knelt down next to them. "Steve? Talk to me man. You want some ice?" He only responded with a small groan. "Ok man I don't know what that means but let's get you off the floor." He and Bruce carefully helped him to his feet.

A while later Nat found him on the couch in the living room and sat down nearby. "I'm sorry for the low blow. I thought the heightened everything was more of an exaggeration." He shifted a little and shook his head. "Nope. Everythings on a hair trigger. Good becomes great and bad becomes worse." Natasha smirked at him "I bet that makes some things interesting." She was surprised when Steve chuckled "you have no idea."   
"Well that certainly sounds like a story."  
"Not one I'm going to be telling anytime soon."  
"That's fair. For what it's worth I really am sorry. I'll ease up on the surprises." He smiled "It's ok. Besides now I know I need some adjustments to the uniform although Tony was a little too eager to help with that."  
"Well it's probably better than having to ask S.H.I.E.L.D." He barked out a laugh "Oh yea definitely. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading kudos and comments are greatly appreciated check out my other works and stay safe


	11. your shoes untied

Natasha had been silently watching the other Avengers for weeks. She needed to know them, find their tells, learn their body language. Steve was an open book. A little too trusting in some ways and yet he still had secrets. Tony had No secrets. He was an exhibitionist to his core. Thor was a bit tough but mostly because he was very literal at times and cryptic at others. Bruce was interesting. She knew what he was capable of and yet the man was so careful and considerate. 

She could hear him quietly shuffling on from down the hall. She was wondering if he made noise on purpose until she saw him trip over his laces and spill coffee and papers everywhere. She helped gather his things as he quietly thanked her and apologized. Clint dropped down from the vents. “Banner...you uh..you need help tying your shoes man?” Banner turned deep red and quickly excused himself. 

Natasha smacked Clint. “There are better ways to do that jackass” she hissed at him. He shrugged “Sorry, I didn’t learn how to tie my shoes until S.H.I.E.L.D. picked me up and I couldn’t tie my combats. At least he doesn’t have some jackass yelling at him about it.” 

A while later Natasha saw Bruce again sitting on the balcony of his room. She carefully lowered herself down and dropped onto the chair next to him. “Where the hell did you come from?” He said with a start. She shrugged “Ya know..around. I wanted to ask you something but didn't want to embarrass you.”

He was silent for a moment as he tried to read her. “I feel like our first encounter embarrassed me enough but shoot.” She smiled at him, an honest smile that he rarely saw. “So I couldn’t help but notice that you are having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction.” He looked at her a bit confused “Pardon me?” 

“Your shoes, do you know how to actually tie them?” He turned red and moved to get up from his chair. She reached out for his arm and he flinched as if she was going to hurt him. “Bruce, it’s not a problem we can’t fix. I’ll happily help you or you could ask Clint hell I bet Steve would even be more than happy.” He nodded “Particular reason you didn't suggest Tony?” She looked at him and sighed “Because I figured he would make you feel worse about it. He’s never really had any difficulty with things outside of emotions but hey he’s in good company. At least the three of us know what it’s like to need to be taught something seemingly simple in our adult lives. Clint didn’t know how to tie his shoes properly until he was in his 20’s.” 

Bruce sat back in the chair a little more relaxed but not quite as much as she would have hoped. “If...if you help me...you PROMISE not to tell Tony? I’d rather not word get around that a certified genius can’t tie his own damn shoes like the idiot he is.” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Bruce, you aren’t an idiot. What’s that thing Steve is always saying about the fish?” He smiled “Everyone is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid.” She nudged his shoulder “See. Just because you can’t tie your shoes doesn’t mean you still aren’t one of the smartest men I have ever met. Your brain was just too busy to worry about something as silly as tying shoe laces. Now go grab your shoes and I’ll show you how I do it and we can practice together.” He smiled and got up to get them. He paused in the doorway and looked back. “Thank you Nat. You’re a good person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short and sweet but i hope you enjoy.
> 
> thanks for reading Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. check out my other works and as always stay safe out there


	12. I can take a hit

The addition of Peter to the team brought a whole other side of Cap out. Everyone was caught off guard at how playful he was with him. When asked about he shrugged and said "he's a good kid." Clint found them in the gym sparring and sat down to watch. Peter had just plucked Caps shield away from him but was holding it and doing nothing else.

"Pete I told you to get comfortable tossing the shield. " he hesitated. "I don't know. I mean I'm a lot stronger than I look. I don't want to hurt you." He smiled. "Pete I can handle it you won't hurt me. Just don't be disappointed if it doesn't OOF" Before he knew what was happening his feet were out from under him. He scrambled back to his feet. Bad call he literally didn't see it coming when the shield hit him from behind and fell to the ground. "Oh my god I think I killed him."

Clint was howling with laughter. "Holy shit Fri, please tell me you recorded that." Peter was trying to get Steve up. "I believe Steve requires assistance not teasing Clint. I've already called Dr. Banner and Tony." Clint hopped down to inspect him. "Calm down kid. This is patented Steve Rogers stupid. He got what he asked for. Let's wait for Banner to get here."

Tony cringed as he watched the playback. "Well if he doesn't have a blown knee I'm amazed. Why on earth did you do that kid?" Peter was nearly in tears. "He told me to throw the shield at him. I tried to warn him." All he could do was shake his head. Under any other circumstance this might be funny but right now it wasn't.

Steve groaned when he opened his eyes. Sam was sitting nearby, a smirk on his face. "Your unbelievable you know that? You straight up told that kid to throw the shield at you." He could see the splint on his right knee. "How bad is it?" Sam rolled his eyes "if it were anyone else they wouldn't have the lower half. Why is it Parker seems to bring out your stupid side?" He shrugged "Buck has always been my mother hen and you guys all treat me like Captain america. Peter has always treated me like Steve Rogers. He invites me to the movies, he shows me things on his phone. Not once does the age gap stop him. I like….. I like having someone to play with." Sam nodded. "Ok I get that. You didn't get to play with the other kids growing up right?"

"Exactly. Peter lets me drop my guard a bit and be more like a big brother and less of a responsible adult." Bruce walked in at that and rolled his eyes. "Lucy you got some splainin' to do." He laughed and began to cough as the ache tore through his body. "I see the ribs are still healing. Hows movement. Can you wiggle your toes? How about moving your arms?" Steve did his best wincing as he moved his arms. "If you were a standard human you would be dead. The second hit nearly snapped your spinal cord and crushed your ribs from the back. Thankfully the serum made short work of the spine. My guess is ribs next then leg. Barnes is on his way to pick you up." He groaned "Buck's gonna kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few new chapters today. I love the idea that Peter brings out the fun side of everyone.
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated  
> thanks for reading check out my other fics :)  
> stay safe


	13. Late snack

He was quietly digging around in the cabinets. He had woken up again. More bad dreams, just another restless night. He understood that those were never going away, they would just happen less. It didn't make it any less frustrating. It was then that someone else walked into the room and straight into the pantry. He watched quietly as Peter came out with a box of snack cakes shaped like trees. He was bleary eyed and completely oblivious to the super soldier standing 4 ft from him. He cleared his throat “Whatcha got there?” He jumped a little and looked up. “Tree cake. Want one?” He held the box out. “I guess so. What’s got you up this time of night?” 

He groaned and sat at the table. “Can’t sleep right since….ya know.” He didn't have to explain. The effects of the snap were still being felt by many. “Same. I mean haven’t had a normal sleep in about 70ish years.” He reached in the fridge and grabbed some milk for them. He sat down and poked at the tree cake. Peter looked at him. “Have you never eaten one of those?” He shook his head. Food was still a bit of a struggle for him. It was one of the first memories hydra was able to tear away and it was one of the harder ones to deal with losing. He couldn’t remember what foods he liked or what things used to taste like. He knew it was stupid but it was stressful to be so confused about something so basic. “These didn’t exist when I was your age and Hydra didn't exactly give me snacks.” Peter looked at him sorrowfully. “What um… how did they feed you I mean if you don’t mind me asking? I know Mr. Rogers and Tony said not to ask you stuff, it's just… there's so much I want to know.” 

He stood up and moved towards the couch. “I’ll answer what I can but we are gonna need more snacks. Maybe you can help me out with a few things too.” Peter disappeared into the pantry and came back out with a few more boxes of festive snack cakes. “Does Stark own part of this company too?” Peter shrugged. “I think he just gets them because everyone likes them. So what did you wanna ask me?” He got comfortable with him on the couch. “Well first let me try and answer your question. From what I can remember Hydra had a few methods. If I was going under for a long while I was more or less force fed so I bulked up enough to be mostly sustained otherwise it was dehydrated food on missions and I.Vs. The first few months after I broke free were miserable. I pretty much had to relearn how to feed myself and I think I still screwed it up way more than anything else.” Peter listened patiently. “Ah ok that explains why you are so careful with food. I wasn’t sure if you were just really picky or unsure.” 

“It’s a little of both. Like I said I’m relearning what foods I like and don’t like. So what kind of stuff does everyone do for fun? I know that sounds dumb but when I was younger we played outside we had books and radio shows and if we had the money the movies. It seems like there is a ton more to do.” Peter Smiled. “Yea there’s video games or if you like something quieter there's board games or tabletop rpg’s and we still have movies but now they are in color and tv which of course you figured out and the internet can be fun as long as you are careful. Sometimes Ned and I go to comic book conventions.” He looked over to see that Bucky now looked a little lost and overwhelmed. “Whoops I went too fast. Sorry don’t be afraid to tell me to slow down. It happens a lot. So where did I lose you?” He took a deep breath. “Ya kinda lost me after board games. Sorry. It’s rough trying to catch up on everything. Even a bit at a time is a lot to take in.” Peter tossed him a peppermint chocolate cup cake. “Don’t apologize. From what I get you are doing a hell of a lot better than Cap.” He quickly covered his mouth. “Sorry” he muttered quietly. Bucky let out a laugh. “Kid I was in the army swears don’t bother me.”

“So Tabletop rpgs are fun, it's like a board game but there's a story to follow. You get to create your own characters. I play one with Dr. Banner and Dr. Strange that’s based on Lord of the rings. Dr. Banner plays as a hobbit. He says it was something he and the big guy could agree on.A hobbit is-  
“I know what a hobbit is. I had the book.” Peter cocked his head. “Wow I didn’t realize it was THAT old.” Bucky glared a little. “Ok so tell me more about this game and how the hobbit was involved.” Peter began filling him in about the game and the continuation of the stories of middle earth. “Sounds fun.” He grinned. “Yea you should come play with us one night. We normally go to the sanctum and play but maybe we can come here since they are still monitoring your comings and goings.” He shrugged “or I could just sneak out.” He reached for another cake this one had cherry filling.

“Ok so I get another question. What was Christmas like for you guys? I mean i'm sure there are some big changes for you here?” He looked around the room at the tacky xmas tree tony had bought and forced all the buildings tenants to help decorate and he thought of Steve bringing him to his floor to have him help decorate for xmas. “It’s a little different. It’s louder and fussier than I remember but then again we didn't have a lot back then. We went to midnight mass with Steve and his mom if he was well enough otherwise we would stay over at their place for xmas. Sometimes the movie houses would run christmas cartoons all day on Saturday closest to Christmas.” Peter's eyes lit up when he said cartoons. “Oh Christmas cartoons I love those. I watch them every year. We could watch some now?” He shrugged. “ I guess.” Peter bounced happily on the couch. “Friday Classic Christmas cartoons please? Maybe some Mr. Barnes would know?” The room was silent a moment then the tv came on. “I have set up a playlist that is on auto-play and is set at appropriate sound volumes for sleeping hours.” He stopped bouncing “Ok thanks Friday I'll quiet down a bit.” 

They watched a few Disney cartoons and then some newer ones came on. Bucky recognized the songs as he had been hearing them around since Halloween had ended. It seemed with each cartoon Peter edged closer and closer until he was right up against him. The next morning Steve found them asleep on the couch littered with tasty cake wrappers. He took a picture and sent it to Tony and then grabbed a blanket and placed it over them. Tony texted back a few moments later “did they eat ALL the tasty cakes?!? There was at least 3 of each box” he quietly checked the pantry and found no evidence of any remaining treats. “Looks that way but hey they both ate and they both slept so I’m calling it a win.” Neither had even moved when the blanket was placed on them. If Bucky finally felt safe enough to not only fall asleep in the common area but do so with someone else so close he was going to make sure it stayed that way. “Friday, direct everyone to the guest common area until these two wake up. Tell them it's closed for cleaning or something.”   
“Sure thing Steve, enjoy your run, I will keep an eye on them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to post this one moths ago but hey you get it now
> 
> thanks for reading


	14. spidey senses

Peter wasn't sure why but he was suddenly very much awake. Something felt wrong but there were no alarms. He loved spending weekends at the tower so he knew it wasn't that and it certainly wasn't the thunderstorm outside he loved those. No something else.

He could hear someone rushing down the hall so he got out and followed. He quickly found Natasha stepping into the elevator and he hopped in. "You ok?" She shook her head "I'm fine. I have to take care of something. Why are you up?" He shrugged "Spidey senses. Anything I can do?" She smiled softly. "Actually maybe there is. I need you to be quiet. Come with me."

The elevator opened and he saw Bruce standing there waiting. "What's he doing here?" He whispered. "His spidey senses woke him up. He might be able to help." Bruce nodded "fine. Be careful it's really bad right now. The storm isn't helping things."

Peter was quietly looking between them "what are we doing?" Natasha sighed. "Steve sometimes has panic attacks in his sleep and they trigger brutal flashbacks. He's awake but he's not with us. Normally Clint helps me but since he's retired I'm on my own but perhaps you can help. We just need to go in and talk to him. You can take a hit right?"

He stared a moment "I...um..yea. wait you want me to help deal with a panicked super soldier?"

"No I want you to talk to Steve Rogers." They moved into the other room and Peter saw Steve his back pressed against the wall, eyes wide,and his body shaking. Natasha gave him a nod and he moved closer. "C..c...captain Rogers….um Steve? It's ok." He flinched a moment but didn't do anything else. "Hey, wanna come with me? We can get a drink." He reached out to take his hand and was met with cold flesh.

"Jeez he's freezing. Pass me a blanket please." Nat passed him a blanket and he carefully wrapped it around him. "It's ok. You're ok. Come on let's get something to drink. Nice warm hot chocolate." He carefully helped him to his feet. "P..p..peter? Wha...what are you doing here?" 

"Spidey senses. I guess they knew you needed me." His shoulders sagged a little and he pulled Peter into a hug. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” He shook his head “No, scared me a little but you didn’t hurt anyone.” A crack of thunder shook the building and he could feel Steve grip him tighter. “Come on, let's move to the couch.” 

They spent the rest of the night on the couch with Nat and Peter on either side of him and Bruce in the chair nearby. At some point they fell asleep and Bruce left. He was woken up by Steve getting up to go for his morning run. “Wait, do you have to? You barely slept last night.” He smiled “It’s ok. I feel better after a run and it looks like it's a beautiful morning. We can have breakfast together when I get back.” He turned to go into the bedroom and stopped “Peter, thanks for staying with me. I know I wasn’t the best or even the safest company last night but it means a lot that I can trust you.” He nodded “Any time. Glad I could help. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope everyone is safe and healthy


	15. G.E.D.

Peter looked up from his homework to see Natasha swearing in Russian at Bruce and Tony out on the balcony. He was impressed at how well they were taking the very frustrated barrage as he listened to her for a few more minutes. She finally came inside and grabbed a drink from the bar and sat at the table with him. 

“Are you ok Natasha?” She smiled “You don’t need to worry about my problems.” Tony stepped inside “Nat, you can’t just give up. S.H.I.E.L.D. was very direct. You need to get your G.E.D. even Clint has his. Why don’t you pair up with Steve like they suggested?” She huffed at him “Because you think I’m bad, try dealing with him.” Tony raised an eyebrow “He’s having trouble? Seriously? What’s the issue? I’ve seen what he does with the shield. Getting a G.E.D. should be a sinch for him.” She shook her head. “Nope. he’s having a hell of a time with chemistry and math just like I am.” 

Peter looked up from his homework “Can I try and help?” Bruce had sat down next to him. “Maybe he has a good point Tony? I mean you and I learned these things so long ago its as simple as writing our name but when Steve was in school they didn't even teach chemistry and seeing as though he left school to start working I don't know how far he got with math.” At that moment Clint and Pepper came into the room looking a little harried to say the least. 

“Where’s Steve?” Clint groaned “Taking his frustrations out on the punching bag. How are things here?” Bruce groaned “You too? Well I can see why S.H.I.E.L.D. put this off till they couldn’t. What I wouldn’t give to have Phil here. He was so much better at this.” Tony was off talking to Pepper in the corner and had his phone out. They walked back over “Ok Peter see if you can help them. Rogers is on his way up. Otherwise I am gonna have to pay someone and I don't know what kind of hazard pay they will require for dealing with two verbally combative Avengers.” He nodded and gave a salute “Aye aye captain. This will be a cake walk.” 

Steve sat down at the table with Peter and Natasha. “Tony says you might be able to help?” He nods “I think I can. I didn’t realize you didn’t complete high school. I mean you talk about going to art school and all.”   
“Back then I didn’t need to finish high school to go to art school and I was only able to take one or two semesters before I had to work more. Technically I completed all that the state required at the time but it doesn;t translate into a high school diploma now so I’m doing this.” He opened up the book they were given for chemistry and took a look. “This seems pretty straight forward, let's see if we can’t get you situated on this. What has your instructor said?” They both looked at each other.

Twenty minute later Peter was marching into Tony’s lab. “S.H.I.E.L.D sucks.” Tony sat his tools down. “I mean I agree with ya but um.. What brought this on bud?” He sat on the chair and pulled out his Stark pad. “This is what's wrong. The G.E.D. class is online. No actual instructor. They have videos to watch and then they complete the packet. I know for a fact that both of them are very hands on with learning because that's how they show me everything they have taught me.” Tony’s frown deepened “BRUCE!” He came rushing into the room from his work space next door. “What is it Tony, are you ok?” He pointed over to Peter “Kid, show him what you showed me.”

“No wonder they are having difficulty” he roared as he stumbled through the piss poor website they were trying to learn from. “I’m a certified genius and I think this is a mess.I’m gonna get my hands on a proper G.E.D curriculum so we can teach them what they need. Tony Call S.H.I.E.L.D. because if I have to I'm NOT gonna be nice.” Bruce got up and left and Tony quickly shooed Peter from his workshop. “See what you can do in the meantime and let them know Bruce and I are fixing the issue.” He scurried out and went back to the common room. He was surprised to see Thor was now sitting at the table patiently helping Natasha and Steve with chemistry. 

“Everything good here?” He smiled and gave a nod “Yes, Jane offered some guidance on this course and we have managed to get things in order. Once we are finished I can help the Captain with his mathematics.” Peter walked over and looked at their work. “Wow this is great you guys. I guess Tony and Bruce don’t have to fix S.H.I.E.L.D.S course after all.” Thor scoffed “Oh no, they absolutely do. Not everyone will be fortunate enough to have friends to help guide their instruction.” Peter moved to help Natasha with her packet while Thor helped Steve and they switched to check answers. Tony called up a few hours later to inform him that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be revising their program and they could wait to complete it until then. 

"No, I think we have it handled here. Thor helped me get everyone up to speed." There was a long pause. "Point break? Seriously? Well I'll be damned. As long as they get what they need we are good. How about a study break? Bruce says there's a new place he wants to order from."   
"Sure that sounds like a good idea since CAP IS ARM WRESTLING INSTEAD OF DOING MATH. Sorry yea food sounds good Mr. Stark." There was a loud crash followed by a few giggles and a snort which got Natasha going. 

"Sounds like you have a room full of kids there. I'll let you get back to that. See you when food's here." He hung up and looked out to see Thor holding Steve as Natasha tickled his feet. After a bit of Struggling he snorted. "I knew you snorted when you laughed. Damn Clint owes me $20. You can let him go Thor." He released Steve and they began to collect the mess of papers on the floor. "Mr. Stark ordered food so lets get this wrapped up before it gets here." 

The next day Fury was happy to report that all of Steve and Natasha's course work was in order and they were cleared for missions again. He also added that Bruce and Tony were being brought on as overseers for the new program curriculum and advising on teachers to hire for actual classes. Tony groaned while Bruce was all too happy to help. Peter came in with two McDonald's happy meals and handed then to Natasha and Steve. "May always took me to m  
McDonald's as a treat at the end of the school year so here. Congrats on completing your course." Nat smiled as she pulled the contents of the box out and laughed when she found a Captain America toy in her box. Steve was grinning as he placed a plastic Hulk down on the counter. "Thanks Peter for all your help. You too Thor. We would have never gotten through that without the best teachers ever." 

Natasha leaned over and kissed Peter's cheek causing him to blush. "It's nothing. Glad I could help and I'm glad Thor was so great with the math. I can do it but I'm not great at teaching it." Thor smiled and patted his back. "For whatever reason math came much easier to me than it did Loki and since I was a few years ahead of him in my learning I helped him wherever I could. He was frightfully upset that some part of academics shouldn't come so easily to him as everything else had so I learned a bit of patience with him."

"Really? Reindeer games couldn't math? I mean you go on about how he is a tactical genius and all and…" Bruce was now glaring at Tony. "Oh right right smart people aren't good at everything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading keep taking care of yourselves


	16. A retraction

Steve was sent smashing into the wall of a building by the mutant plant they were currently fighting. The outer wall crumbled around him and he got up with a groan despite the protests from his aching body. He turned just in time to get coated in goo from Tony blowing the thing up.

Clint came down from his perch and whistled at the wall. "Man Cap you managed to knock down the whole facade." He turned and surveyed the damage. "Oh my god." Clit patted his back "Its ok man the building was set for demo anyway. New office building or something." He shook his head "No it's not that it's this." He walked over and plucked a tattered poster off the wall. It was an old poster about enlisting. "I did this poster. How the hell did it survive all that time?" 

Tony landes beside them. "Well looks like your stubbornness bleeds into your work. it's a little weathered but my guess is someone got a little enthusiastic with the glue." Steve smiled at the poster. "It was one of the best ones I did." Tony looked at the soldier on the poster and smiled in spite of himself. "Someone special?" Steve jerked his head up "What um no just...good memories is all." 

Natasha was surveying the old building. "What was it back then?" She asked. He looked around the street and thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly it was a job agency on one floor and a dance studio on the other and a small newspaper office. I bet there are a few hidden gems under these walls." Tony smiled "would you like to find out? I can make a few calls and we can check it out. Jarvis can scan for anything underneath the newer walls."  
"Sure, lets head back to the tower and get cleaned up first. This goo is starting to itch. 

They got back to the tower and most of the goo had dried and was now flaking off. The skin underneath was red and puffy. "Steve can you please let Bruce take a look at you? I hurt just looking at you." He winced as he tried to look over at Tony. He was thankful he allowed him to install protective lenses in his helmet now. 

Natasha took the poster from his hands. "I'll make sure this gets to your room. You and Clint go down to Bruce then you can hit the showers." He smiled and conceded to getting checked. Bruce was already looking at samples of the plant that Tony sent over. "Well the good news is it's not poisonous the bad news is despite the serum you are very allergic to poison Ivy." Clint snorted a little and Steve shot him a look. "Sorry" he muttered.

Bruce gave him a few shots of benadryl and sent him on his way. His neck cheeks and hands were an itchy awful mess. "Clint….I hate to ask but um….my fingers are too puffy to grip the zipper." As he stepped off at his floor Clint unzipped the suit and left him to get cleaned up. "Feel better king itchy." 

The next morning after several phone calls Tony had a crew at the old building carefully tearing down walls and collecting anything pre world war two they might find. He agreed with the owner that anything else was his. Happy came by at the end of the day with a box full of pictures, ad posters and a newspaper from 1941. Tony was all too happy to give it to Steve while he was watching tv with Clint. 

"Here ya go that's all the pre world war two gems the team found in the walls." He looked at the posters and smiled "I did the art on a few of these. That's part of how I paid my way." His eyes landed on the newspaper and he began to go through it. Without warning he pushed the box aside and left the room. "What's up with him?" They all shrugged and Bruce picked up the paper. 

"Oh guys. Look." They glanced at the page he stopped on and noted that it was the obituaries. Tony took the paper and read it aloud "Sarah Rogers entered God's kingdom after a brief battle with tuberculosis. A widow, she is survived by her son Steven Grant Rogers. The editor hopes that Steven makes the winter but fears that he may soon add the loss of her son to their records." They all sat silent. 

"Wow. Damn. That is the most callus obituary I have ever seen." Natasha quietly excused herself to find Steve. She was surprised to find he hadn't made it far and was sitting against the wall silently shaking. "Steve...I'm so sorry. I can't imagine someone writing something like that." She sat down and brought him close to her. He looked at her and laid his head on her shoulder. "The editor…. He didn't like me or Ma. She turned him down for a date and he took it real hard." 

Tony was now making more phone calls. The editor of the paper was still around. His son owned the business but that did stop Tony from dropping by. The office was silent as he walked into the editors office armed with the old paper. The man stood to meet him.

"Mr Stark...um what an unexpected surprise what can we do for you at the bugle?" He surveyed the office "right mr…."  
"Jameson, sir"  
"Yea Jameson right….I need you to print a retraction and an apology on your father's behalf?" The man looked at him stunned "Im sorry, you what?" He squared up and opened the paper. "A retraction and apology on behalf of your father to one Steven Grant Rogers and his late mother Sarah." The man read the obituary and bristled. "Mr. Stark I understand that you and your Avengers feel a certain level of entitlement in this city but we at the Bugle stand by what we publish. If my father published that, than he stood by it and so do I." 

Tony took a deep breath and closed the office door. When he left an hour later mr. Jameson had a few extra grey hairs on his head and a new perspective on things. 

When Steve returned from his morning run he was surprised to find Tony with the morning paper and a cup of coffee waiting for him. "Mornin' capsicle. Take a look at the editorial. I think there's some interesting stuff in it today." He tossed him the paper and sat back in the chair. Steve opened it to the editorial and smiled. "Did you do this Tony?" He got up and left the room with a wink while Steve continued to enjoy his paper and morning cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading stay safe and stay healthy kudos and comments appreciated


	17. Anime

Art and animation had changed significantly in 70 years. Steve saw all manner of animation all around him but was surprised to see the medium often boiled down as being for kids. He often found Clint watching kids cartoons after a long mission. While he appreciated the advancements in animation he wasn't particularly fond of the sponge cartoon that he seemed to enjoy so much. Mickey Mouse was still around but also was geared towards a toddler audience teaching colors and shapes instead of getting into mischief or taking Minnie out on the town. 

“Jarvis, what kind of animation is popular with people around my age?” There was a pause “Would you prefer I assess that based on your chronological age or should I go by your physical and mental age?”

“Ummm yeah I guess mental age would um..yeah lets try that.” 

“Very well Captain. My searches show that most young adults are drawn towards Japanese animation otherwise known as anime. While there are several more child friendly series the genre is host to many stories with more adult themes to them. Would you like me to compile a list or would you prefer to just receive a starting point and go from there.” He weighed his options and not wanting to be too reliant on Jarvis he took a chance “I think I can figure it out thanks Jarvis.”

“You are quite welcome Captain.” 

  
  


He pulled out the Stark pad and opened the browser. He learned rather quickly that the internet had everything on it and while it wasn’t a bad thing he also didn’t like being surprised by things he wasn’t looking for. He started with a few searches about anime in general and then narrowed his search to adult anime series. He was halfway through one when it took a rather unexpected turn involving a girl and an alien monster with tentacles. He couldn’t help but laugh. Morita swore that Japan had long had art depicting women and octopuses in pornographic situations as a work around of “modesty laws” they just always thought he was bullshiting them. Bucky would have gotten a kick out of it.

He surveyed a few more series throughout the day. He was a little surprised that he was ok with some of the more explicit ones. He was fascinated by the idea that someone was paid money to not only draw but animate and openly distribute things like that. He switched gears moving away from what he now knew was called hentai and looking for other series. He was blown away at the hundreds of options and settled on a list of the best adult series. A few were just a little too violent for his taste but he found a few he really enjoyed despite their violence. He was particularly fond of Claymore and Elfen Lied.

He watched the first episode or two of a few more and stumbled into movies. Even the ones that were clearly older were still gorgeous but he really fell in love with  _ the girl who leapt through time _ . He knew what it was like to have a second chance from the jaws of death. While the story was a bit different it struck him. He watched  _ Tokyo Godfathers _ next and absolutely adored it. Over the next few days he would spend his down time drawing and watching anime. He loved that it made him laugh, it made him cry and even reminded him of people and things long gone. He was struck by the lasting impact world war two seemed to have on many of the stories.

He found himself on a few message boards taking suggestions of what to watch. He could ask questions and no one would ever have to know that Captain America was asking. To the internet he was just a faceless personality. For the most part everyone was amazingly helpful. A few tried to troll him sending links to more Hentai but he had the last laugh as he thanked them for their suggestion as he did enjoy the style and the concepts were intriguing. 

This went on for a few more days until Tony called a team meeting. They all filed into the conference room and Tony looked rather baffled. “We gotta have a talk about the internet folks.” They all exchanged glances and waited for Tony to continue. “Someone has been watching some rather adult things in the tower and while I have no issues I would rather it be done on the internet hookup I have for that. SI’s tech department has been getting bombarded with alerts a few times a day for the last week. The code for the more private connection is in the file with the map of the tower I gave all of you. I assume this is either happening because of a misunderstanding or someone ,Clint, has no shame.” They were all silent as Clint looked at him as if he was offended at the accusation. 

“If no ones gonna own up to it I have no problem having Jarvis out them right here. I’ll give everyone a moment to consider their options.”

“Sir if I might suggest, would it be better to offer someone to speak to you more privately? It does not seem fair nor pertinent to shame someone for perfectly acceptable adult activities.” Tony got a wicked grin on his face. “Well Jarvis that is certainly an interesting suggestion. I didn’t think you cared. Fine. Whoever wants to own up to it can flag me down. You have till dinner tonight otherwise I and going to plaster your name on the fridge.” 

The team left and Clint and Natasha quickly cornered Steve in the elevator. “What did you do Rogers?” He looked at them “Not sure what you mean.”

“Shit Steve you are an awful liar. Haven’t you figured out that Jarvis covers your ass more than he does Tony's?” He could feel a blush creeping down his neck. “So what if it is me.” Natasha now held up her phone “Well, Can’t say I expected this. “ Clint looked at the screen and laughed “Your browser history looks like it came from a 16 year old weebs computer.” He crossed his arms “ Hey, I like the animation style.” Natasha raised her eyebrow “Yes because most people watch tentacle porn to appreciate the art.”

“So what if I got curious. It’s not like I’ve seen stuff like this before and I watched it alone.” Clint smirked, “Stark is gonna eat you alive.” 

  
  


A while later he worked up the nerve to find Tony and speak with him. He was surprised to learn he was in his office and not his workshop for once. He made his way down and stopped just short of the door. He knocked and then walked in. Tony’s back was to him as he spoke “So come to fess up Clin-” He froze as he spun to see Steve standing there. “What can I do for ya Rogers?” He took a deep breath and sat down. “I, um, wanted to talk about your meeting from earlier.” Tony leaned forward, his chin on his fingers. “Don’t tell me you are going to be Captain tattle tale. I would have never taken you for that.” he set his jaw “No, no tattling I...It was me.” Tony’s eyes went wide. “What?” 

“I was the one watching...adult things...I wasn't aware I was supposed to use another connection.” Tony shook his head “No the fault is mine I never gave you that code…. I never in a million years would have thought you would need it. You mean you were the one watching all the weird Japanese shit?” He was now deep red “Yes. It was me.”

Tony was now laughing. “I can’t believe it was YOU. Jarvis was trying to save your ass. Jarvis did you know he was watching this stuff?” 

“I was aware the Captain was looking into Japanese animation however my protocols prevent me from surveilling anything a resident is doing in their quarters unless there is a wellness concern. I had no way to tell what he was viewing.” Tony was nodding “Well here, from this point on use this login. My IT people were not happy having to explain someone was watching porn on the company server.” Steve took the card and got up. “I’ll remember that. I um...I guess I’ll see you later for movie night?” Tony smiled “Of course but we will not be watching hentai.” 

  
  
  


Later when he arrived for movie night he knew Tony wasn’t done with him as dinner was from Tony’s favorite Japanese restaurant. They all grabbed their usual and began to eat. Suddenly a piece of octopus landed on his plate. “Since you seem to like tentacles.” This got a laugh from everyone including Natasha. “Seriously? Like there isn’t something weird you all are interested in?” Bruce patted his back. “We just couldn’t resist Steve. If you are looking for a few more suggestions, not hentai of course, I could send you a few.” Clint snorted “Are we all gonna ignore the fact that Cap’s been chatting it up in a message board that is mostly run by teenage girls?” Natasha was now grinning at him “I don’t know i think it's kind of cute how he thanks people for their suggestions.” They finished their round of joking “Seriously we love you Steve. At least Thor wasn’t here for this. It would have been hella awkward.” Steve couldn't help but laugh at the idea of trying to explain anime to Thor. “So who’s ready to watch Wall-e?” Tony gleefully hopped up from his seat and headed to the tv. Bruce stopped him before he joined the others “So um… sub or dub?” He smiled “Sub if I can but I don’t mind dubs if the casting is good.” Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder “If you ever want someone to watch with let me know. I have a lot on DVD so no need to look online.” 

“Come on weeb’s the movie’s starting” They both shook their heads and grinned. It was nice to find a kindred spirit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading kudos and comments are appreciated stay safe and stay healthy


	18. the stray

Clint quietly opened the door to the farm house leading the widow in quietly. He tried his best not to wake Laura. He would explain in the morning who this woman was. "Let's get you a shower and some clean clothes. How does that sound widow?" She looked at him with the same empty broken expression she had been wearing since he caught her and she asked him to end it. She slowly began to take off her clothes.

"Whoa, hey wait till you're in the bathroom. I think some of Laura's stuff might fit you just um…. Got start the shower I'll bring them in." She gave a quick nod and followed him to the bathroom. He left her to get clean while he found some clothes. Laura was sitting up reading a book when he entered the room.

"I thought I heard the shower...what are you doing hon?" He leaned across the bed and kissed her, his hand resting gently on her stomach. "I may have brought home a stray. She um… needs some clean clothes." Laura let out a sigh. "You're about to tell me the black widow is in my shower aren't you." He gave her another kiss "I knew you would understand. She's practically a kid Laura. I couldn't pull that trigger so I offered her what Nick offered me. I offered her a chance to live."

Laura got up with a small groan. "She kicks me any time I'm asleep so I guess we are up. How can I help?" Clint smiled. "You go back to bed. I can handle her." He held her close his hands traveling over the small bump. "You sure it's a she?" They both suddenly froze as the widow walked in to them completely naked. They could see where years of abuse littered her delicate frame. Laura was immediately drawn to the scar on her stomach. 

"Oh sweetheart let's get you in some clothes before you catch a cold." She shooed Clint out of the room and pulled out some items for her to wear. "Do you need a hair brush? You're all matted and tangled." She sat still on the bed and said nothing. Laura grabbed a brush and began to gently comb through her hair. "I can cut it if you need me to." Laura looked at her. "Why on earth would I need you to cut it?" She didn't move a muscle "it has become high maintenance thus disrupting things further. Shorter hair is better for efficiency. I only needed to grow out my hair for my mission therefore I can cut my hair."

"No. No one is making you cut your hair.I just want you to be comfortable. Here let's braid it." her heart broke as she saw the widow flinch for a second. "What is your name?" She was still again. "What do you want to call me?"   
"I want to call you by your name. Your real name."  
"Natalia."   
"Ok, Natalia lets show you to your room so you can get some sleep."

She led her down the hall where Clint had already set up the guest room. "I did not seduce your husband." Laura smiled at her "I know." She said nothing else, seeming to accept Laura's answer no problem. 

Over the next few days Clint put Natalia who now preferred Natasha, to work painting the nursery he still hadn't finished, chopping firewood and other household jobs. Finally Phil was able to come and get them to evaluate the widow. Laura was supposed to put the guest room back in order but she saw the look in Clint's eye and she was certain Natasha would be back again, she would bet everything on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading kudos and comments appreciated


	19. mumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small warning there are comments made about people who refuse to vaccinate. I firmly believe in vaccines and will not argue otherwise so read and enjoy stay safe and stay healthy and thanks for reading :)

Clint groaned as the last bot went down. “Thank god that's over. I gotta get home to laura. Both Cooper and Lila ended up with mumps. Sam looked over at him “Seriously man? There’s vaccines for that shit.” He nodded “Yea we know and there’s a waitlist to get them in a small country doctors office. We kinda thought we would be fine until the. Just one week they couldn't hold out one week.” Natasha smiled “They are their fathers children aren't they? Have they at least been vaccinated for measles and rubella?” He nodded “Oh yea Fury pulled some strings on that one but honestly mumps are so rare we never thought but of course we have one of those anti-vaxxer wackos in our area now and her family is a mess. She invited my kids to a chicken pox party like seriously? Who does that? No thanks. My kids got that vaccine as soon as humanly possible.”

Steve chuckled “I remember chicken pox parties. Ma brought bucky and becca over when I had them. It sucked. Then a week later I got scarlet fever and no one could see me.” Bruce stared at him “What didn’t you have as a kid?” He laughed “I had it all, most times more than one at a time. Rheumatic fever was the worst if it. Some if I remember and some of it i was so sick you would probably have to check records. Of course not everyone is recorded because they didn't keep records when they thought I was gonna die, which was every winter. Although I didn’t get polio so there's that.” Bruce sat down in the jet as they departed “Thank god for vaccines.”  
“Amen to that”

Clint immediately headed out after a quick meal after the mission. Natasha gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Take care of them. I’ll keep things under control here.” They waved as he left. “Don’t rush back, take care of the kids Legolas.” Sam shook his head “Man I’m glad my family was able to do vaccines for all of us before we could catch anything.” They nodded and Bruce began to ask Steve more about the things he remembered having.” 

A few mornings later Natasha wasn’t at breakfast. Tony looked around and tilted his head as he fixed his coffee “Where's my second favorite red head this morning? Jarvis?”  
“It would appear Natasha is still in bed. I have taken the liberty of requesting that Dr. Banner checks on her.” He nodded “Ok, guess it's just me and Cap for breakfast then.” He looked over at Steve quietly reading his paper. “How’s pancakes sound to ya?” He looked up from his paper “Sure I’ll grab the stuff.” They began making pancakes when Bruce walked in. “Natasha swear’s she’s fine but I’m 90% sure she might have picked up the mumps. We don’t know if the red room vaccinated her for it and there's nothing in her S.H.I.E.L.D. file that says they did.”

Tony looked back at him “She wasn’t around anyone of Barton’s spawn though.” Bruce nodded “Yea but she was around Clint. He may not get sick from it but he still has germs all over him. She probably got it when she kissed his cheek. We just gotta keep an eye on her. She won’t want to eat much.”  
“I can help with that. I remember some of the things my ma would do when I was too sick to eat.”   
“Thanks Steve that would be great. I have two different projects with deadlines this week and my online sessions with the MIT kids so i’m already pretty busy.” 

Steve spent the next week or so keeping an eye on Natasha. He rarely ever got to see her in pain. She was absolutely miserable. He ached just looking at her. He hadn’t realized how exhausting it was to care for her. Bruce finally expressed some concern. “You look really run down. We can help whenever you need us to. Are you feeling ok?” Steve smiled “It’s just a lot on my plate between missions and helping Nat. I’ll be ok. “ He frowned “Sorry Steve, Jarvis, is Rogers running a temperature? Do a full scan.” Steve crossed his arms. “This isn’t necessary Bruce. You Know I don’t get sick. The serum-”  
“Takes care of it I know and yet I remember you getting meningitis last year and lets not forget you got the flu your first winter out of the ice. The serum is not perfect and you know it. They didn't have vaccines for this stuff when you were younger and there's no way S.H.I.E.L.D. has the forethought to vaccinate on the off chance. Now sit in the chair.”

“Captain Rogers is showing an elevated temperature even by his standards. My scans also indicate significant inflammation in his joins and the saliva glands. Some rest would be advised. While I feel his case will be much shorter than Natasha’s it will still be miserable.” Bruce began to examine him carefully. “Yeah, you do feel warmer than normal and the glands are definitely swelling. When did you last eat?” Steve was silent “My records indicate the most Captain Rogers has eaten was some toast yesterday morning.” Bruce looked at him “Steve...you gotta tell us when somethings wrong. You are allowed to take care of yourself. I’ll call Sam to come up in case we get a call. You go to bed. I’ll check on Nat and then come check on you.” Steve didn’t argue and headed towards the elevator. Normally he would have put up a fight. “Jarvis, give Tony a call please.” 

Natasha was doing much better. Most of the swelling was down and she was eating but she was still tired. This allowed them to spend a little more time with Steve. Tony came into the kitchen and handed Bruce the tray that still had most of the food on it. “He is a horrible patient. He’s curled up on his bed and won't even look at me.” Bruce took the tray. “Did he say anything?” Tony shrugged “says he hurts, same as yesterday.”   
“Mumps can be really bad for adults. Not really deadly but Steve never does anything half assed and that comes right down to getting hurt and sick. If he’s admitting he hurts perhaps we need to take another look.”  
“Anything in particular we are looking for?” Bruce pulled up some scans “Adult males can experience swelling in the testicles. I’m also concerned about swelling in his pancreas and swelling in his brain. We know he is susceptible to meningitis. I’m gonna see if Sam will help me take a look once he gets in. I know Steve is more comfortable with him.”

Natasha came walking into the kitchen looking much better “I needed to get up and walk a little. Also a snack wouldn’t hurt. How’s Steve?” Tony shrugged. “He’s being a bit of a bear. I mean I don;t blame him but Bruce is worried about that whole,good becomes great bad becomes worse deal.” She nodded and sat at the counter. “He’s that pathetic huh?Sounds like he’s pretty sick.” The elevator opened and Sam stepped off “Hey so where do you guys need me?” 

Bruce walked over “Good to see you Sam. I could use your help a moment if you don’t mind. I want to get a better look at Steve but it's gonna be a bit awkward and since he’s really comfortable with you I think it would be best if you helped.” He nodded “Yea sure thing. My Ma sent me with a few remedies for mumps. Don’t know if they will help but it’s worth a shot.” They moved up to Steve’s floor and found him just as Tony said, curled up on the bed. Bruce gently laid a hand on him. “Steve, Sam’s here. I gotta take a look at you ok? I need you to uncurl just for a bit.” He blinked a moment and shook his head. “Hurts.Everything hurts.” Bruce looked over at Sam “I’m gonna need you to help me move him. He’s too tired to fight both of us. Take his legs and carefully move him so he’s laying flat.”

He and Sam carefully moved him despite audible but otherwise weak protests. He could see Steve's face contorted with pain. “I’m sorry I promise I’ll be quick. I have to check if you have any swelling in your testicles. I know it sucks but I need to know how bad this is.” Steve had his face buried in the pillow as Bruce carefully began to move his sweatpants out of the way. Steve’s hand grabbed him “What are you doing?” He looked at him “I..have to check you..I just told you that.” Steve let out a shaky breath “I can’t hear...I’m sorry. I didn’t see your lips move.” Bruce hated every bit of this. “Ok sorry I should have asked. How about this are you noticing any swelling or discomfort there?” He was practically in tears as he answered “EVERYTHING hurts” he gritted put. Bruce waved Sam off him “Ok, we’ll see what we can do. How is your head? I know it hurts, is migraine bad or worse? Is there pressure or pain in your neck?” He shook his head a little. Migraine is bad I think. Lower body hurts most. I can feel pressure in my abdomen.” He nodded yea I’m gonna bet you are feeling your pancreas. I’m gonna set up some I.V anti inflammatory and see about some ice for your face. I know you hate ice but I think it will help a lot with the swelling and the fever.” He nodded and curled back up on the bed. “Sam, stay with him ok? I'll fill Tony in.” 

Over the next week He improved a little bit.contrary to the assessment or perhaps wishful thinking on Jarvis’s part he took about two weeks to fully recover. Bruce was never so happy to see him walk out into the common floor to get a snack. He sat him down while Natasha fixed him something to eat. Tony came in a few minutes later with a small syringe and passed it to Bruce. “Here you go one measles mumps and rubella vaccine engineered for a super soldier.” Steve didn’t even protest when Bruce rolled up his sleeve to administer the shot. “I’m gonna punch the next person who openly refuses that vaccine. No one should have to go through that.” He and Natasha nodded “Amen to that.”


	20. G.I Bill

Tony was taking the moment to pick the next team movie night he pulled the calendar up. “Here next Wednesday that work? I’m away that weekend with Ms. Potts so it's really the only time I have.” They murmured in agreement until Steve spoke up “I can't, I have school.” They all looked over at him. “You what? I thought you told S.H.I.E.L.D. your meeting stopped at 5 unless it was an emergency.” He smiled “I um..I’m going to college. I figure It would be good.” Bruce smiled “That’s great Steve where are you enrolled?”

“Just the community college. I wasn't sure where to start so Pepper sent me their information.”   
“Why not tell me I could have pulled some strings, got you into the best schools in the area.” He shook his head “No I’m fine with the community college besides I want to get into a school the right way not because Tony Stark knows somebody or because I’m Captain America.” Tony rolled his eyes “fine do it the hard way.”  
“Let us know if we can help at all. I’m sure they have you taking gen. Ed’s right?”

He nodded “Yeah but I managed an extra art class so there’s that.” Bruce reached for his phone “Can I see your schedule?” He pulled it up and passed it over “Here ya go.” Tony glanced at it and scoffed “Did they make you take a course on world war two or are you being a little shit?” Steve smirked “Well, they said I had to take history sooooo I may have noticed it was an evening class and took it.” Clint and Natasha were now looking at it. “Women and gender studies...interesting. Biology, English lit., seems pretty standard. Do you plan on getting a degree or are you just taking some classes?” He shrugged “I’m not really sure. I haven’t been in school for so long and it’s not exactly like I need a college degree to do my job. I guess we will find out once the semester is over.”

Three weeks later Bruce found Steve in the gym beating the hell out of a punching bag. “What's got you so angry?” He stopped and wiped the sweat from his brow and walked over to his backpack pulling out a research paper with a “f” on it. “This is your history report….you...failed it?” He kicked his bag “I...the subject was me. How on earth could I fail a paper about ME. I just.. This professor I KNOW he is doing it on purpose. He hasn’t liked me since the first class. I’ve gone to the study session and my answers lineup with everyone else and yet he finds reasons to fail me. I even requested a different topic since ya know it seems a bit...unfair to write about myself. The man has written papers about me and they are all WRONG. On top of all that I am 100% sure the man is a Nazi sympathizer. He wasn’t there. He didn't see or SMELL those camps but he swears it was a propaganda story made by the allies. No one in their right mind would lie about the horrors committed by Hitler and the Nazis.” Bruce sat patiently and listened to him. “Well sounds to me like we need to have a conference with the department head and the dean.” Steve shook his head “No...no i don’t want to seem like some whinny student who's mad he failed. I’ll just keep trying to play his game.”

Bruce straightened up “NO. This is a problem not just for you. I bet if you ask your classmates you will find they are struggling too, maybe not in the same ways you are but teachers like this...its a power trip for them. They think they are god and you need to call them on it. He is a bully and you don;t back down from bullies remember?” He collected his backpack and turned back to him. “Maybe you’re right. I’ll see what my study crew says. I’ve gotta go, I have to get back to class.” He waved and headed back towards his lab. He hoped Steve would take care of this. There was always one in every school. Maybe he and Tony would need some extra leverage for this. 

Steve was trying to get through the campus but it was bustling with people more so than normal. He then noticed a few news cars and began to push through the crowd. The campus had a wall mural at the center of the campus that was made by the Gay student union. It was a gorgeous and colorful mural celebrating love in all the forms it takes. Now the mural was painted over completely black. A group of people were still rolling paint over it. He noticed one of the ladies, Katie, from his women's studies class. “What’s going on?” She shook her head as angry tears burned her eyes. “The closet Nazi won his appeal to have the mural painted over. That was the last piece of Aaron that we had.”

Aaron was a student at the school who painted the mural. He died when the art studio he also used as an apartment caught fire last year. His life and work clearly touched many at the school and from what he understood any other work from him was lost in the fire. “Haddock did this?” She nodded “Yeah. He is always trying to tear down any bit of equality here. He keeps his nose clean so they can’t do anything about it.” Steve grumbled “He is such a blowhard.I don;t know where he gets his credibility but I can tell you his papers about me are 90% wrong.” I'm headed to my study group for his class now to see if they are having as much issue as I am.”

She looked at him bewildered “Steve...you’re failing your history class?”   
“Yup. Apparently I have delusions about what happened between 1943 and 1945. His words of course not mine. God If i could I would tell him every dirty thing I did with Bucky in those tents but I want to keep that private and sacred.” Katie smiled “Yeah don’t give him a chance to ruin your good memories. I’ll let you get to your study peeps. Maybe we can meet for coffee later? I want to have you take a look at my fine arts midterm.” He smiled, “yea that would be great. Tower’s empty tonight so I don't really like being there. It’s lonely. You could come by there if you like.” She smiled “Are you asking me on a date?” He was quickly flustered “I um no not a date NOT that I wouldn’t date you I just..I’m messing this up. I just want a friend?” She laughed “God you fluster easily. I’ll meet you here at 6?” He nodded “Sounds like a plan.”

When he arrived at his study group everyone looked miserable. “Did we all fail that paper?” They looked up at him and nodded. “I think we need to take this over his head. He told me I was misinformed in my biography...about ME. So let's go drop in on the dean shall we?” They got their things and headed across the campus to the dean's office. He had already called and said in his best Captain America voice, that he needed to see the dean and they listened. She was an older woman, very firm but patient when students came to her with concerns. She listened to their concerns taking notes as each student explained the issues. “I see. Well I certainly agree you should not have failed a paper about your self Captain Rogers and I am quite alarmed to here his stance on the holocaust. This is far from the syllabus he presents every year at his review hearings. With your permission I would Like to use you papers as evidence to launch a formal review of his classes. In the meantime his course is suspended and you all will receive a partial tuition refund. Have a wonderful afternoon.” 

They were all chattering and cheering as they left the office. He turned to go towards the library when one of the kids stopped him “Steve! We are gonna celebrate with pizza and beer, come on. We still have two hours together.” He looked over at them “You um..sure you want to go out with me?” They all began to beg him to come. “Well ok then I guess you do want Captain America to tag along. One of them slapped him on the back “No man we want Steve to tag along. Leave the Captain back at Stark's eyesore tower.” He couldn't help the smile that stayed on his face well past leaving them to meet Katie. He took her back to the tower and they critiqued each other's art projects. He then saw her out to a cab to take her home. He was surprised when he turned to see Natasha standing at the security desk. “Soooo who was that?” He rolled his eyes “Classmate, we were working on our art midterm together.” She pouted at him “No study in anatomy?” He laughed “No tasha, she’s too young for me.” She smirked as they stepped in the elevator. “If we go by that logic you will never get laid. So whats this Bruce tells me about a tough professor?” He grinned “That problem is more or less handled and no one needed to get punched.” She nodded “Good to know. Night Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) stay safe and healthy kudos and comments greatly appreciated


	21. Home?

She was surprised when Clint offered for her to come back to the farm house after her mission was done. She was benched for a month pending a better physical and mental health evaluation and apparently he and Phil agreed some time at the farm would be nice and since Laura had just had Lila it might be nice for Clint to have a hand.

She arrived this time with actual belongings. In the few months that she had been with S.H.I.E.L.D. she was beginning to have somewhat of a place in the world. She found Clint outside taking apart a tractor covered in oil and grime. She cleared her throat and he scurried out from under it.

“Hey Nat. Welcome back. Phil told me that job was a bit rough. Let's get you settled. You can meet Lila.” She had already seen several pictures of Lila as Clint had bombarded her with them. She wasn’t sure why he felt the need to send them but he had. They walked inside to see Laura at the couch folding laundry and a small crib nearby. “Shhhh she just fell asleep. Welcome home Nat” she whispered. 

She paused “Home?” She looked over at Clint. “Home?” He patted her back “yea sure. Everyone needs a home so why can’t this be yours? No one can find you here except me, Nick, and Phil. I’d say that's a pretty good position to be in don’t you?” She was silent. “Well let's get your bag put away.” She followed Clint to the room upstairs that she remembered from the first night she stayed here. It was not a fully furnished more permanent room. “I um.. Phil.. he told me your birthday was last week and well..Laura and I we um...we got you some clothes and stuff to make it more...yours.. more home.” 

She looked around and turned back. “You don’t have to do all this.”  
“You are 100% right I don’t but Laura and I talked a lot the night i brought you home and a few times after and we figured you could use a safe place that wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D.” She looked around again, awestruck. “So this is...mine? All my own?” He nodded “Yea we just ask that you pitch in while you are here.” She smiled “I won’t disappoint you. You won’t regret this.” He stepped out “I know you won’t. I’ll give you a bit to get settled. You might want to change into some more work appropriate clothes. There's some jeans and t-shirts in the top drawer that are hand me downs from Laura. You can work in those.” He left giving her time to take everything in. She opened the closet and looked at the clothes hanging neatly and even a pair of sneakers and some work boots which she figured she would need. She took some bummy clothes from the drawer and changed. After she took in the sight of the room, of her room. She headed back downstairs to Clint. 

“What’s first?” he smiled “well since you are pretty new at this and I still don't have the tractor running I want you to go get the eggs from the hen house. Here’s the basked just carefully move the hens aside and take the eggs. Simple as that. After that we can work on the next job together.” She nodded and took the basked with a serious look on her face. She had her mission and she would not fail.

She walked over to the hen house and stepped inside. She looked around at the hens and smiled. This was too easy. She sat the basket down and carefully picked the chicken up to move her. That's when it happened. A huge rooster came barreling down from one of the higher roosts and began to attack. In a flurry of beating wings, viscous talons and a sharp beach she stumbled out of the hen house with a squeak. The rooster kept coming at her even when she was a good 100 feet away from the coop. 

The rooster puffed his chest and kicked in the dirt as he walked back to his hens. She took off running, her plan was to race the rooster to the hen house and shut the door on him. She leapt past the rooster sliding in and slamming the door just in time. The hens all scattered around the hen house but that made it easier for her to collect the eggs. She was just about done when the window shattered and a very angry rooster came through to protect his hens. She scrambled past out the door but the rooster was hot on her heels. 

Clint heard the yelp and looked up from his tractor to see Natasha scrambling away from the big old rooster. She was now perched on top of his truck trying to shoo it away. “Jack god damn it you big old blow hard go away.” She looked over at Clint “I HAD it handled.” He rolled his eyes “Yes clearly, black widow the world's greatest assassin….taken down by an old wheezy rooster. I mean he’s a bastard I give you that but he can smell fear. Looks like you were a perfect target.” She responded by throwing one of the eggs at him. “Really? All that work and you WASTE a precious egg like that?” She was now sitting on the truck cackling at the sight of the egg running down his shirt. He couldn’t help but laugh especially when she snorted. “You tell anyone I snort when I laugh and they will not find a piece of you big enough to bury.” She was still giggling as she said this but it was still a valid threat. “Cross my heart Nat, cross my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. check out my other works as well. Stay safe and stay healthy


	22. the creature walks among us

“Guys...Someone? I….ugh…..can’t...hold..on.” Clint looked over to see the tentacle wrapped around Cap’s waist as he desperately held onto the side of the boat. “Hold on Cap let me see if I can get him to let go.” He fired a shot but the tentacle only tightened its grip resolving to Crush Cap before it dragged him in the water.

“Not helping! Not helping!” He frantically shouted. “Ok hold on. Tony! See if you can blast that tentacle away.” He saw Caps hand slip from the rail. “Shit We can’t let them get in the water.” The tentacle then slammed Cap against the side of the boat pinning him in place as he wiggled to get free. Another tentacle came up from the water. He could see Cap become more frantic as the other tentacle drew closer.

“Guys….this thing has stingers…. lots of them….” He was desperately trying to move out of the way but was pretty much stuck in place. He hissed as the tentacle pressed against him pushing the spines deep into his skin. They burned as they went in. He could feel his heart rate speeding up and his lungs struggled to bring oxygen in. He felt the tentacle loosen and someone grab him as he began to fall.

“Guy’s I’m taking a shot while it's distracted I can see its head just under the surface. Thor see if you can catch him when that thing lets go.” Tony took the shot and Thor hurried over reaching Steve as the creature uncoiled him. He laid him on the deck and Bruce came over. “He doesn’t appear to be breathing.” Bruce began checking his pulse and CPR. “Come on Steve. Stay with us. Thor, tell Tony get some samples from what's left of that thing.” He could see the blue tinge beginning in Steve’s lips. “No no no. come on!” A wave of water washed over them as Tony dropped a large tentable on the ship deck. The water washed over Steve and he began to sputter and gasp. 

Bruce looked over at Thor and Clint. “Quick take him in and place him in the observation tank.” They looked at him. “Bruce… there’s a hundred or so gallons of cold Arctic water in that tank...shouldn’t we drain it first?” He shook his head “No, just do it now.” They picked him up and followed Bruce carefully putting him in the tank. As soon as he was in his eyes flew open and his chest began to heave. He came up out of the water as Bruce cursed under his breath.

“What happened? I...I couldn’t breathe and then…” He trailed off as Bruce came over and without warning moved his head to the side. “Shit. genetics tampering.” Clint was looking over his shoulder. “Are those….Is Steve going Splash on us?” Bruce rolled his eyes “More or less yes.” He looked between them. “I don’t understand.” Bruce took a picture with his phone and showed Steve. “You have gills. Well the beginnings of them. God, alternate dimension space squids was not how I expected to spend today.” Steve was now inspecting his hands, arms, and legs. “So can we fix this?” 

He ran his hands through his hair. “Maybe..I don’t know. Genetic coding is always so tricky. Maybe the serum can work it out? I’ll see what we can do. Just um… sit tight in the meantime.” He frowned. “It’s cold in here.” Bruce looked up from the Stark pad. “Sorry it was the only choice I had. We couldn’t pour tap water on you because it could have killed you. If I can find out a base of DNA we might be able to fix this. It's a good thing we have your dna samples.we need to figure out how to get you off this boat though.”   
“Perhaps I could call on Heimdall for use of the bifrost? If someone can make arrangements for him I can bring him after you are ready. It would also lessen the chance of anyone seeing him.” Bruce clapped his hands together “Thor that's brilliant. Tony and I will go ahead. You nat and Clint stay with him. We will call when we are ready.”

Tony walked in at that moment. “So what's the deal here?” He looked over at Steve “You good?” He shook his head “Far from it but I guess at least i'm breathing.”  
“So Brucie what are we dealing with?” Bruce pulled up the initial scans. “Dna contamination.” He looked back at Steve “We got a mer-rogers on our hands?” Steve crossed his arms. “Tony, I’m not in the mood.” Natasha came in and sat cross legged at the top of the tank. “So how's the gillman doing?” 

“Seriously Nat? Gillman?” She smirked back at him. “At least that was a reference I know you knew.” He conceded “Only because you and I watched it together.”   
“Aw you watched creature without me?” He looked over at Clint. “You weren't around and it was Nat’s idea.” He nodded sadly “Ok I guess ya got me there. So um hows this work?” Bruce and Tony looked up from their conversation over the Stark pad. 

“Helen thinks we might be able to stabilize his DNA using the serum and possibly by recreating the vita ray machine from project rebirth. Basically we need to duplicate Steve's normal dna and then flood his system with it enough to overpower the contaminating dna.” Clint whistled “That sounds painful.”  
“It is.” They all looked over at him “Well it was the first time. So I basically gotta have a redo of rebirth?” He nodded “yup. It’s gonna take Tony and I a few days to build the machine but in the meantime we can alter the pool at the tower.”

“Can you please make the water there warm?”   
“Sure. you good” He nodded “I’m kinda sleepy and sluggish and my hips hurt like hell but I guess I’m ok aside from the cold.” He nodded “Ok Well we will have you outta here as soon as possible. Just sit tight. See you guys later.” 

They successfully moved him to the tower and Thor quickly dropped him in the pool now filled with tropical ocean water. “Mmmm thanks that is so much better.” he sunk into the water letting his body warm up and adjust. He came up to the surface to find Clint and Tony howling with laughter. “What are you laughing at?” He looked over at the mirrored wall and swam to the far end of the pool. “I...I… I have scales.”   
“You turned tropical Steve.” Bruce walked in and elbowed Tony sending him colliding with Clint who in turn fell in the pool. 

“Hey, I got bandages that I can’t get wet. Now Nat’s gonna have to redo them.” Steve turned towards Clint. He wasn’t sure what came over him but he felt like he needed to eat something right now. He darted under the water and grabbed Clint's leg as his teeth sunk in. He was jarred by a swift kick in the face forcing him to let go as Clint scrambled out of the pool. He came to the surface.

“Clint oh my god. He bit you.” Bruce was taking a look at the deep wound on his leg. “Jesus If he had bit you just a bit higher that would have been it.” Steve shook his head trying to bring himself back to reality. “I am so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I just….I lost control.” Bruce frowned. “I was worried about that. That thing utilized various samples of DNA. it wasn't just killing random things it was collecting. It explains why you were able to transfer to warmer water so easily and the change in colors. Do you feel any different than normal?”

He closed his eyes and took everything in. “I feel….more sensitive….does that make sense? Like everything is amped up more than normal. I can smell and sense things even more than normal.” He was taking notes “Yea… this isn’t mixing well with the serum at all. We need to stop this and destroy any and all notes afterward. If the wrong person got their hands on this who knows what would happen. I’m gonna go talk to Helen.” 

Thor helped Clint to medical leaving just him and Tony. “So I wonder if you will grow a tail. Or maybe tentacles.” Steve began to float on his back. “Tony come on.. I really don’t want to think about this.” Tony was now taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants legs as he sat at the side of the pool. “I gotta take you out to the place in Malibu. You would love it. Nice and warm. Personal beach. No reporters to bother you. Mom used to love it.” He looked over at Tony. “You don’t talk about them much. In the few months I have known you I don't think I have heard you say a word about them.”

He shrugged “Dad never had time for me and really neither did mom. I mean she loved me but she had social obligations, society meetings that kinda stuff. She always made time for at least one Malibu trip with me though. You would have liked mom I think.” He moved a little closer to where Tony’s feet dangled. “You think so?” He shrugged “She was a little stuck in her ways but I think you would have liked her. Too bad dad ruined that. So… you must be hungry. What can I get for ya jaws?”   
“I um...I don’t know….I kinda lost my appetite." He smiled "well i can always have Jarvis sprinkle some fish flakes in there for ya." He smiled "nah I think I'm good." 

Over the next few days the only physical changes were webbed feet and hands and some fins. Everyone was in and out of the pool area but it seemed Tony was almost constantly there except when he was working in the machine. He had opened up more in those few days than Steve had ever seen. He told him about his mom a little about Howard, none of which was really great and Tony wasn't afraid to get in the pool with him. He was almost a little sad when Bruce came and told them everything was ready to go. 

Just as before the process hurt like hell but when it was all over Tony was waiting with his favorite blanket and a pot of coffee. Perhaps some things weren't going to go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading kudos and comments always appreciated check out my other works


	23. Paying off the Maab

Steve's mother had always done it and so had he. He was honestly surprised when Loki was the first one to catch on to it. "So it is you inviting the filthy fae magic here" he sneered at Steve during breakfast. "What do you mean?" Loki rolled his eyes "my magic has been interrupted in the evening hours by I believe your people call them wee folk. I saw you leaving offerings for them. You need to stop." 

Steve sat his coffee down "my mother taught me to share what I had with them and we would always be taken care of. It worked for her and her mother and it works for me." Loki pinched the bridge of his nose "you are selling yourself to some rather dangerous beings." Steve scoffed "I'm not selling myself. It's harmless." Thor had now joined them at the table.

"I am inclined to side with my brother. Midgard is home to many dangerous beings when it comes to magic." Steve got up tired of the argument. "If you think it is so harmless don't put out tonight's offering. I'm sure you will be fine." Steve paused "tonight is mayday. You need to leave out an offering."

Loki smirked "and why is that? You seem almost afraid to let it slip just this one time. Are you so afraid of them?" He shook his head "I'm not afraid but I also don't see any harm in it." Loki crossed his arms "1 week, no offerings OR you can admit you are afraid and I get to turn you back into a dog for a week. You remember that don't you? Or I could turn you into a woman. That could be interesting." Steve was getting frustrated at Loki's goading.

"Fine one week no offerings." Loki grinned "If you are right and they are harmless you go back to your ritual. If I am correct that they are malevolent you stop the offerings, I place protections on the tower AND I turn you into a dog for TWO weeks. Deal?" Steve took his hand "fine deal."

That night Steve went to sleep and didn't leave his offering. It felt strange not to do it. He woke up the next morning to find his alarm clock broken and it was already 8 so there was no way to get a peaceful run in today. It only seemed like it got worse from there. He managed to split his pants on his uniform making for a rather embarrassing news head line. He should have never worn the Iron man boxers under his suit. His still drying painting somehow fell off the easel and onto the floor ruining both it and the carpet and to top it all off he spilled coffee on his sketchbook. He was completely over the day. He began getting ready for bed. He began to fill a cup with milk but stopped himself. He cursed under his breath and placed the cup in the fridge and went to bed. 

The next few days were miserable. Bad things kept happening and if he didn't know any better he would swear he was getting sick on top of everything. Sure enough by Saturday afternoon with two days left of his bet Wanda found him sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket. His eyes were bloodshot and every breath was a wheeze.

"Steve? Are you well? Do you need me to call Bruce?" He looked over at her. "I...don't...know" he wheezed out. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "You are so cold. What's going on?" Loki had just walked in the room and paused as he wrinkled his nose. "I see you broke the bet." Wanda looked over at him. 

"He is like this because of a bet?!" Loki's smug appearance quickly faded. "What on earth do you mean?" He approached the couch and took in the Captain's condition. "Good lord what happened to you?"   
"You mean you didn't do this to him?" He was now checking Steve's eyes and listening to him breathe. 

"I bet that he needed to stop inviting the fae folk into the tower with nightly gifts. Whoever he was leaving offerings for must feel very slighted. Do me a favor Wanda, go to Thor tell him we need an iron horseshoe and the powdered St. John's wort from my desk." She quickly disappeared. Thor returned a moment later with the items in question. "I take it you are winning your wager brother?"

Loki was now hauling Steve to his feet. "Thor, nail the horseshoe over his door sideways c - shaped. Wanda, take the St. John's wort and sprinkle some near the window in his suite then add a tablespoon of it to a mug of chamomile and mint tea. Let it steep for five minutes then add a teaspoon of salt, absolutely no sugar." 

He laid Steve in his bed and began to look around the rooms for some clue as to who might be so slighted by the ceased offerings. He noticed the paint mess on the carpet and the coffee soaked sketchbook. He also made note of the torn uniform and the belt with the broken buckle. He came back into the room. “Wanda, Thor I must pay someone a visit. Keep an eye on him. Do not leave him unattended for even one moment. If someone calls for a mission one of you will have to stay. I am certain the moment I leave you both will be hampered with reasons to leave him. DON’T.” He quickly disappeared.

Sure enough all manner of calls and requests came their way when it had been quiet only a moment before. They both refused the requests citing they were otherwise occupied. Wanda held Steve’s hand noting that it was somehow even colder than before. Thor placed another blanket on top of him. “I wish Loki would hurry. I do not know how much longer he can be like this.” Wanda clutched his hand tight trying everything she could to warm him. “He isn’t responding to any of my magic, what is wrong?”

“When one leaves offerings for fairies they welcome them into their home and they more or less pledge themselves to them. Clearly his family has, unknown to him, had a debt with someone. I would be willing to bet his mother may have pleaded for the life of her son.” 

Wanda was desperately trying to warm him. They had tried the tea Loki told her to make but they could not get him to drink at all. Thor paused “I may have an idea however I have to leave you for a moment. Will you be alright for say ten minutes?” She nodded “I think so.” Thor left and returned with an odd metal pad. “What is that?” He smiled “Well on Asgard we didn't have electricity and because Loki is always cold to the touch he would have to find ways to warm himself when he knew he would be in physical contact with people. Normally you would place this in a fare and fill it with coals but we have to be a bit more creative. It’s made of Iron so magic can’t stop it from warming him at least not fairies.” He and Wanda placed the bed warmer in the oven and waited. 

Thor carefully lifted him up while Wanda placed the warmer down and then a blanket on top of it. When Loki finally returned Steve was looking a little better. “What did you do? I thought you couldn’t get him to drink.” Thor moved the blanket a little “I hope you do not mind I borrowed your bed warmer. If he got any colder we feared he would be lost.” Loki hummed approvingly at it. “Well done. You might not be so dim after all” he said with a wink. 

“Now then, I have dispatched with the fairy who did this. She is a servant of Lugh, the warrior god, apparently his family has served that particular entity for hundreds of years. In order to prevent and further claims we will have to stake a claim on our behalf.” Thor’s shoulders sagged “Should we wait until we can ask him?” Loki shook his head “No, he will not improve until he can shake the fairy magic and he can’t do that without our help.” Thor nodded and placed a hand on Steve “My friend if you can hear me I am quite sorry for this.” 

He wrapped a firm hand around his arm and closed his eyes to concentrate. Loki took his other arm and did the same thing. After a few moments two distinct runes appeared on the back of Steve’s neck. Loki inspected their work and chuckled “In the eyes of magic he is one bastardly being isn’t he brother?” Thor nodded “I suppose so but he is not the only one is he?” Loki smiled “He is certainly in good company. Perhaps we should start a club, there are at least four of us in the Avengers ranks as it stands.” Wanda looked up “Who else?” 

“Well by my count there is the Captain, Stephen Strange, Yourself, and me.” She looked surprised “You?” Loki couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh you sweet child, I learned asir, a woman's Asgardian magic but I do it with the power of a frost giant. You can’t get much more bastardized than that.” Thor smirked “I dare say Odin’s magic was in league with yours. I never could understand why he feared you wielding magic when he also wielded it.” Loki scoffed “Odin may have had magic but his use of it was poor. He would use it and then need to sleep for a hundred years. I need no such thing.”

They were distracted from their conversation by a coughing fit that rattled through Steve. They breathed a sigh of relief when he finally opened his eyes. “I guess...I lost the bet” He quietly croaked. Wanda rolled her eyes and threw up her hands “You nearly died and all you are worried about is losing a bet?” Thor grinned “I think he is more concerned at the cost of losing the bet. You get to see, how did Peter put it, his fursona for two weeks.” 

“His what?” Loki was now doubled over laughing. “This twit bet me that he would be fine if he ceased his offerings and if I was correct then I would get to turn him into a dog for two weeks. It happened once before several years ago and it was quite humorous.” Thor stroked his chin “What will the sergeant say about this when he and Sam return from their mission with Natasha?” Steve looked at them “You aren’t seriously going to turn me into a dog are you?” Loki only responded with a sinister grin.”

The following Wednesday Sam and Bucky returned and found everyone on the common floor watching a movie. Bucky grinned and hopped over the couch to where Steve was. He froze when he saw Steve quickly duck further into his hoodie. “Um….Steve?” Loki was now cackling as he watched Bucky register what he was seeing. “Your..a dog? Why? Why are you a dog? Loki, did you do this to him?” 

“He made a bet with me and he lost. I could have been mean and made him a woman.” Bucky was so frustrated he was practically blue in the face. “If he was a dame I could still go to bed with him. I can’t do that with him as a dog.” Sam was now laughing “I mean ya could. Plenty of people on the internet would love to be in your shoes.” He turned and looked at Sam “You are DISGUSTING Wilson.”

The others were sitting there finally Tony Spoke up “You mean you two have been…” Bucky stopped and looked at him “How is this news to you? How are you so oblivious. Stevie and I have been in each other's pants since we were 14.” He turned when he heard a small whimper from Steve. “Aw don’t look at me like that. We can still snuggle but I ain’t doing nothin else till you are human again.” He responded by licking Bucky’s face and wrapping him in a hug. “Good because I wasn't gonna give up the bed, also I need someone to brush my fur and since your back Wanda and Pepper don;t have to.” Bucky rolled his eyes “Damn you are needy as a dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading had a few people request dog Steve again sooo here ya go.   
> check out my other works  
> kudos and comments greatly appreciated


	24. The emperor's new clothes

Tony had spent god knows how many hours sorting through the S.H.I.E.L.D. file dump. Jarvis compiled things that were already decrypted and he sorted through what wasn’t. He had to admit he was impressed with how much was already opened up by others. As he was searching he kept seeing a social media link that was trending with the info dump. It was a video with millions of views and rising titled the “emperor's new clothes #shielddump” After a while curiosity got the best of him.

“Hey J, pull up that video that's trending with the S.H.I.E.L.D. dump will ya?” A few minutes later a nearly hour long video was playing. He could see them bringing in a stretcher and on it was Steve still crusted in ice and thawing out. “As soon as we get the ice off him we can get him out of the uniform and redress him.” He knew that voice. “J, is that who I think it is?”  
“My scans indicated that the current speaker is Phil Coulson, yes.” He chuckled as he watched the time lapse of the video. 

Watching them try and get the suit off was comical to say the least. He was quite surprised when no one had bothered to sensor the full frontal nude shot of Cap. “Hay J, as soon as we are done this please erase it from the web. I don;t think we need the entire universe seeing Steve’s liberty bells here.” He watched a while longer as they begin to bring in dry clothes for Cap. “Should we try and put him in a dry uniform?”  
“No no, we should try something a little more casual. We want him to know he woke up in a hospital.” There was a long pause as they shuffled around selecting clothes. “Boxers or briefs sir?” Phil's face lit up like it was Christmas. “Just put some damn pants on the man and let him decide when he wakes up.” Tony shook his head “God ol’ eyepatch. Glad you didn't let anyone get too much enjoyment outta that.” 

Putting clothes back on the unconscious Captain was a whole different comedy of errors as they were trying to do so without touching him too much. Once he had on pants they desperately tried to put socks on him. The moment someone touched his foot the soldier twitched. “Let’s skip those. He’s probably super sensitive.” Tony made a note to ask Steve about skin sensitivity on his feet. He knew certain fabrics caused him discomfort, he just wished he had learned it sooner than later. They finally had the man dressed and sitting in a bed. He could see the facade of a room taken right from the 1940’s except their skyline was wrong. It featured buildings not around until AFTER the war. The longer he looked the worse it was. No wonder Steve freaked. It was all so wrong even if it looked right to the untrained eye. 

“Come on S.H.I.E.L.D. you should have known better.” After that the video ended. “Alright J lets erase that one from the web and any Ip addresses you can link to that saved it if possible. Keep it for my sake in case we need it for some ungodly reason mostly to bother spangles when he gets back.” He went back to his work shaking his head. God only knows who has seen that thing. 

*************************************************************************************************************

He sat at a small internet cafe in London. He was starting to remember and the internet was the safest best. He came across the video as he cycled through the information Widow dumped. He watched them clumsily undress and redress the captain and he couldn't help the sound that escaped him. It was so foreign he scared himself for a minute. “Steve is going to HATE this” he chuckled to himself. He downloaded the video to a flash drive and quickly pocketed it. It was stupid and not really informative but he hadn’t laughed in over 70 years. He figured if it involved Steve and gave him a chuckle he should hold onto it. He also had a feeling Stark might find a way to remove it sooner or later although it had managed to survive the last month. It would be gone soon enough. He was sure of that.  
*************************************************************************************************************

Sam was howling with laughter after he opened the email from Nat. Steve was turning colors as he watched the film. “Why….why did they tape that?” Sam shrugged “Who knows but man have you been giving the internet some joy. Look in the comments. So many people posting their phone numbers for you. Maybe you should have a little fun with this.” He shook his head. “No. I don;t want to even acknowledge this. Of course it's burned into my memory for like...ever but I still don’t want to acknowledge this.”

Sam and Nat continued to text back and forth about the video. Steve was trying to will it away from existence. “Ya know what...I’m calling Stark. If he can hack S.H.I.E.L.D. he can get this gone.” Sam laughed “Not sure how much good it’s gonna do. Millions have already seen it.” He groaned “Please stop talking Sam.” 

He stepped into the other room of the hotel and reluctantly called Tony. After a little bit of teasing Tony let him know that he had already begun the process of hacking several servers in order to rid the world of the video. “Too bad I can’t hack peoples brains huh?” He let out a nervous chuckle. “Yea...too bad. Thanks Tony. I really appreciate it.”  
“No problem spangles. Take care of yourself. You are always welcome back at the tower. Pepper and Bruce miss you.” He smiled “Only Pepper and Bruce miss me?” The line was quiet “Ok maybe I miss you a little. I’ll survive.”  
“Sure you will Tony. Talk to you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
